One Shots
by Violette Moore
Summary: Serie de historias sin relación entre sí con diferentes parejas y protagonistas.
1. Trato

**.**

* * *

 **Trato  
(Batman/Pennyworth)**

* * *

 **.**

Dos figuras ataviadas de negro se encontraban a solas en el interior del salón rojo de la mansión.

La primera de ellas sentada sobre el sillón de terciopelo negro, su silueta recortada contra el marco de la ventana, tenía un vaso de Bourbon en las manos, el líquido ambarino se meneaba al compás que marcaba su mano. La otra figura mucho más delgada y enhiesta estaba a su lado, de pie frente a la chimenea.

No compartían palabras, tan solo compañía y secretos.

Treinta años llevaban en esto, parecía una mentira, un sueño. Mas sin embargo, cuando levantaba el rostro y miraba el marco con la pintura de sus padres por encima de la chimenea recordaba el pacto que entonces había hecho.

Él estaba ahí, debajo de la lluvia en la noche más negra que jamás ha caído sobre Ciudad Gótica, mirando sus cuerpos carentes de aliento.

Su padre, tan cerca de su madre, las manos de ambos luchando por tocarse, la sangre deslavándose por la incesante lluvia y las perlas blancas que para él eran como lágrimas.

Gritó al cielo, en la inmensidad de la nada, pues no hace falta más que una terrible tragedia para que todos en Gótica huyan y desaparescan. Él rogó, suplicó, su pecho se llenó de dolor y sed de venganza.

Juró a quien le oyera que suya sería su alma si le concedía los medios para atrapar al canalla. Y la lluvia no cesó, los carros no se detuvieron, las personas de su alrededor tampoco se condolieron pero sí apareció detrás de él una figura alta, delgada, de rostro afable y edad avanzada.

Era un Demonio, o al menos así fue como se presentó. Él tenía la respuesta, podía traerle al asesino en un chasquear de dedos y devorar su alma en un parpadeo.

Bruce titubeó, lo miró a la cara y dudó. El Demonio sonrió ampliamente, ojos negros, sin ningún atisbo de vida, le obsequió una diminuta reverencia y sin más comentó.

"Veo que es usted un niño de lo más ambicioso. Quiere atraparlo por sí mismo. No sólo a él, sino a todos los que sean como él"  
"¿Puedes hacer que suceda?"  
"Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo pero tiene un precio. Uno que cómo es natural no podré reclamar hasta finalizar el trabajo"

Bruce sonrió, tenía al demonio en su mano y éste a su vez lo tenía de la mano.

Comenzaron a andar de camino a la mansión, convencieron a todos de que Alfred Pennyworth era su mayordomo, además de apoderado legal y a partir de ahí el Demonio dispuso entrenamientos, conocimiento y armas para que pudiera consumar su venganza.

Entre más poseía más quería, entre más controlaba más ambicionaba. Su nombre se convirtió en miedo, su estampa en símbolo de perversión y justicia. La oscuridad se alejaba ahí dónde él pasaba y el tiempo sólo se sumaba.

Año con año su alma se volvía más impía, oscura, exquisita.

El Demonio quería su probada, una mordida, aunque sea la más ínfima tajada…pero su "amo" se negó a darla. Aún no atrapaba al último de los villanos, ese era el trato: Todos o nada.

Para calmar sus ansias, le ofreció otras almas. Las de sus hijos, los jóvenes desamparados que él reclutaba bajo promesa de ejecutar su propia venganza.

Richard le supo a ambrosía y algarabía.  
Jason a pólvora y algo de sanguina.  
Timothy lo descubrió antes de tiempo, de los tres siempre fue el más listo, pero de nada sirvió porque de igual manera, su alma se evaporó. Esa le supo a fresas, derritiéndose en suave crema y ahora estaban aquí.

En la misma habitación de siempre con su Señor, decidiendo sobre su único vástago.

—El chico cumplirá doce años antes de la primavera.  
—Lo sé Alfred, no tienes que recordármelo.  
—¿Asumo que los términos de su contrato no se verán alterados?  
—En absoluto, hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para que me mates ahora y devores mi alma.  
—Técnicamente no estaría muerto. Sólo sería como ellos…—y al mencionar este punto señaló otro retrato.

Una pintura de la misma sala: fondo rojo, sillón de terciopelo negro y a los costados los cuatro chicos ataviados de negro. Sus miradas parecían serenas, los rostros afables pero Bruce sabía que desde que los entregó, sus cuerpos eran cáscaras vacías.

Lo adivinabas por la luz de sus ojos. Nadie presta real atención a los ojos. Todos los tenían de un azul precioso, como el suyo, como el cielo.

Pero ya no.

Sus ojos eran negros, como la noche que se llevó a sus padres, como la sombra de dolor que arrastraba a sus pies cual si de un manto se tratara. Esa oscuridad, algún día devoraría su alma. No lo haría Alfred como tenían prometido, su oscuridad estaba más allá de eso y ambos lo sabían, superó al Demonio, en sus pasiones y exabruptos.

Concedió que fuera por el alma del niño. Damian había llegado hacia dos años a la mansión. Sus ojos eran de un verde precioso, parecían jades o esmeraldas. Él estaba convencido de que el negro le sentaría bien, servía para sus planes que todos se vieran iguales. Tenían que representar un papel, convertirse en símbolo al igual que él.

—¿Ordenará algo más para esta noche Señor? ¿No querrá despedirse, pasar unos momentos a solas con él?  
—En absoluto, sólo dime a qué te sabe él…

.

.

.

* * *

 **–Violette Moore—**


	2. La máscara

**.**

* * *

 **La máscara.  
(Batman/Joker)**

* * *

 **.**

El rostro de aquel a quien siempre has odiado se mezcla de manera amorfa, grotesca y perfecta con el tuyo.

Ese que está ahí, sonriendo, gritando. Soltando como siempre mil improperios sobre el origen de sus tiempos, porque después de lo vivido, lo arriesgado y lo sufrido acertado es reconocer, que tú eres su origen y él tu testigo.

Él te vio emerger de cenizas, convertirte en la máscara oscura, la sombra profana que se alza con locura a mitad de la noche como símbolo de algo que quiso ser justo, imparcial pero que sin embargo se convirtió en esta cáscara.

Siempre te negaste a matarlo por temor a ser como él, convertirte en él, te resultaba prohibido, absurdo. Más sin embargo aquí estás, mirándote al espejo sin reconocer lo que ves.

Él te arrebató al segundo de tus hijos, enloqueció al tercero y torturo hasta el cansancio al más tierno. La sangre de tu sangre, el hijo no reconocido.

Te miras y no sabes si la sonrisa es tuya o de él, los ojos fríos, la mirada hueca, el vacío, la oscuridad que no es la noche, sino de todos los que se han ido.

Tú lo creaste, él te drenó, tomó todo de ti sin que te dieras cuenta hasta que tu estampa se desdibujó y solo quedó una máscara que no es tu rostro, ni el suyo.

Joker se rebanó la cara delante de ti, con un cuchillo la desprendió y la entrego cual sortija a ti.

"Bienvenido a mi mundo, querido.  
Siempre te estuve esperando. Sabía que tarde o temprano te rendirías a mi"

Reniegas, enfureces y gritas pero la máscara ya se ha amoldado a tu cara. Cada cicatriz, cada corte, cada línea, corresponde a una herida que abriste en ellos...Jason, Tim, Bárbara, Damian...

¿Por qué no lo mataste, antes? ¿Porque esperar a que te matara. La respuesta es fácil, no se puede matar, a lo que se ama.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Violette Moore—**


	3. Los últimos hijos

**.**

* * *

 **Los últimos hijos.  
(Damian/Jon)**

* * *

 **.**

Goliath estaba muerto, sucedió durante una de las emboscadas de la liga de las sombras. Jon no podía entender ¿Por qué, simplemente no lo dejaba ser…? Era su mejor amigo, eso estaba claro, su compañero, colega…¿Pero a caso, él no se había ganado también ese lugar? Luego de tres años juntos, de participar en una guerra que ninguno de los héroes o villano conseguía recordar a causa de qué comenzó.

Damian se volvió mucho más colérico e impulsivo, dejó de comer, entrenar, dormir, todo lo que hacía era buscar la ubicación de la base asesina, ayudado desde luego por la basta tecnología de su padre.

Su pequeño equipo de Titanes también se había visto disminuido en el pasar de los años, muchos fueron reclutados por la Liga de la Justicia, otros tantos los abandonaron porque estar cerca de Damian era comparable a dormir junto a una granada de mano con el gancho de seguridad averiado.

La muerte lo perseguía en cada uno de sus pasos, eso era lo que él siempre decía, por eso se alejó de su padre y de sus hermanos aunque eso no sucedió sin que antes Nightwing y Red Robin murieran.

Como fuera, él permaneció a su lado. Como kryptoniano era prácticamente indestructible, se creía inmune a la maldición de Damian además de que ha decir verdad, le había tomado cariño y afecto. Verlo torturarse diariamente lo entristecía, flagelaba su alma y el simple hecho de que al querer ayudar, todo lo que hiciera fuera bramar que se fuera, instalaba descargas de desesperación e impunidad por su sistema.

Recurrió a su padre, Batman lideraba otras de las unidades de resistencia, ellos operaban en el extremo opuesto del globo terráqueo y al atender su llamada todo lo que le dijo fue que aguardara. "Es una etapa" "No sabe como manejar sus emociones, pero se repuso a la muerte de sus hermanos, se repondrá a la muerte de su mascota"

Error abismal referirse a Goliath como mascota, porque estaba claro que fue y era mucho más grande que eso.

.

El día que lo comprendió fue cuando todo lo que encontró en su alcoba fue una nota de despedida, ni demasiado extensa o significativa. Iba directo al punto, y el problema con eso es que se instalaba como una dolorosa daga en el centro de su corazón.

Él tomó la hoja, la destruyó en el interior de su mano y después se dio a la tarea de rastrear su actividad en la computadora, encontró la cede de los asesinos, aunque lo hizo demasiado tarde ya que cuando llegó, todo estaba destruido.

Le costó trabajo encontrar al chico, estaba debajo de cuantiosa cantidad de escombros, apenas vestido y apenas completo…lo levantó en brazos con sumo cuidado y emprendió el vuelo al lado opuesto del globo terráqueo.

Recordaba sus historias, esas malditas narraciones sobre lo tortuoso de su entrenamiento asesino, la locura de su abuelo, su sed de poder y conquista, el cómo es que se mantenía con vida a través de un pozo que devolvía la vida…

Cuando llegó a la base de control al otro lado del mundo, literalmente atravesó el techo como una maldita bala, decenas de héroes le apuntaron con sus armas, pocos daban crédito a la imagen que ante ellos se mostraba.

El último hijo de Krypton y el último hijo de Batman.

El Caballero de la Noche vio a su hijo en el deplorable estado que se hallaba, la carne faltaba en un veinte o treinta por ciento de su cuerpo, el rostro apenas si se reconocía, en el pecho había desparecido del emblema de Robin. Sintió un horror inconmensurable invadir sus venas, el dolor nublando su mente, pero nada de eso se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo Jon.

La locura en sus ojos había desaparecido de ellos el color, sólo eran un par de irises rojos, como si lanzara rayos cuando lo único cierto era que había perdido del todo la compasión y el amor…

Necesitaba a Damian en su vida, de la misma manera obsesa en que Richard había necesitado a Jason y al saberlo muerto, no dudó en lanzarse de cabeza a la guerra.

Si moría uno, morían los dos.

Eso era lo que Jon pretendía que entendiera y no es como si Damian hubiera hecho caso omiso de sus sentimientos por los pasados años, la carta decía que si lo entendía y le correspondía, pero estaba harto de ver a los que amaba morir.

"No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mi madre encuentra el mejor método para asesinarte" "No voy a esperar más nada de nadie, la rebelión no funciona, lo que se necesita es un acto suicida a gran escala"

"Lamento tener que decírtelo así, me llevaré a los más que pueda conmigo. Tú debes ir con mi padre, porque desde que murió Clark, le falta una super luz en su vida"

"Con amor, D"

.

Jon fue directo en su pregunta y claro en su decisión.

—¿Dónde está el pozo de Lázaro…?

.

.

.

 **—Violette Moore—**


	4. Feliz Año Nuevo

.

* * *

 **Feliz Año Nuevo.  
(Damian/Jason)**

.

Jason se levantó del pequeño alijo de sábanas que Damian tenía por cama, arrastró sus pies en dirección del cuarto del baño y después de vaciar su vejiga comenzó a lavarse la cara, con la puerta abierta podía ver al pequeño Demonio de Bruce volver a cubrirse con las sábanas y después dedicar un momento de profunda reflexión al paisaje neblinoso a través de la ventana.

Hubo ventisca de nieve, los vidrios estaban empañados y las calles coloreadas de un blanco casi perfecto. Damian se abrazó un poco más, en lo que él se secaba la cara podía ver sus mejillas incendiadas, los cabellos alborotados y los labios rotos, hinchados de tanto besar. Su gesto permanecía reflexivo, él consideró que quizá ya se había arrepentido.

Descartando la tableta electrónica, el cuaderno de dibujo y los cables que ambos habían estado usando para cargar la batería de unos celulares que al final de la noche terminaron por ser desconectados y apagados, todo lo demás que había en el piso eran botellas vacías de cerveza, vino rojo y empaques de condones rotos.

¿Él no debió dejarse llevar? ¿Tendría que haber frenado sus manos? ¿Rechazado sus besos? ¿No debió arrancarle la camiseta después de que aquel comenzara a luchar con la hebilla de su pantalón? Lo hecho, hecho estaba y si Damian se arrepentía, demasiadas personas iban a golpearlo.

Su padre, su madre, el idiota medio afeminado de Grayson.

Suspiró resignado, dedicando un poco de atención a los cabellos que él tenía por igual enmarañados, trazó la raya en medio, los mechones blancos al frente, todo lo demás hacia atrás.

Regresó hacia el pequeño (no tan pequeño, ni inocente o virginal a los dieciocho años de edad)

Damian volvía a hacerse un ovillo con las sábanas blancas que desde su lugar apestaban a sudor, semen y algo de alcohol, se recorrió lo suficiente como para hacerle lugar. Consideró besar sus labios, pero cambió de plan porque lo primero en la lista era saber qué era lo que iba a pasar.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó buscando sus ojos. El color verde de su niño seguía siendo el mismo, quizás un poco más brillante y esperanzado a consideración propia. Damian asintió con el rostro. La piel pálida, las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios tan secos e hinchados que le conferían un leve aspecto de princesa encantada de cuento a la espera de un beso.

—¿Estuve bien? —la pregunta lo agarró en curva. Casi se deja caer al piso, al otro lado del futon.

El departamento de Damian estaba más vacío y olvidado que sus relaciones humanas. No tenía muebles, con excepción de un caballete, mini-bar, mesita de centro, cojines en lugar de sillas y ese futon con dos sábanas blancas y una cobija negra, tirado en el piso de frente al inmenso ventanal donde cualquiera los pudo haber visto intimar pero hacía tanto frío y la noche era tan oscura que estaba totalmente seguro de que ninguna persona los habría podido identificar.

Las cortinas ya estaban abiertas cuando él llegó porque no le parecía justo que una disputa familiar dejara al principito malcriado totalmente solo la noche de Año Nuevo.

Se le ocurrió colarse por la ventana, invitarle unos tragos, comenzar a platicar…

A Damian se le ocurrió pedirle que posara para alguno de sus dibujos, le encantaban las artes, por eso su padre estaba ofendido y enfadado con él. Dejar la escuela de medicina para dedicarse al arte, no sonaba como el mejor de los planes, pero si eras heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna. ¿Por qué carajos no lo ibas a hacer?

—¿Perdón? —preguntó confundido. ¿Era eso lo que lo tenía preocupado? ¿Que si estuvo bien? ¿Era en serio? Las mejillas de Damian iban a ponerse del color de su casco así que él se acerco de nuevo y por fin lo besó. El insolente chico ronroneó de placer en el interior de su boca, los vidrios detrás de sus cuerpos comenzaban a desempañarse, el agua a correr, gotas de rocío que le recordaban además de la llegada del alba, lo bien que se sintió correrse y fundirse en su piel…

—Estuviste mejor que bien, pero si tienes dudas, quizás deberíamos…—Damian lo besó de nuevo, envolviéndolo con su cuerpo, él lo sintió cálido, húmedo y firme por encima del suyo, pensó en seguir por ahí, pero en serio. Sería horrible que alguien los viera intimando porque no quería despertar los celos o levantar las pasiones de ningún degenerado, le dijo que correría las cortinas en lo que él buscaba entre los paquetes algún condón que aún no hubieran roto, contaminado o usado.

—Olvídate de eso…¿Quién va embarazarse, tú o yo?

Él se levantó, todo lo alto, desnudo e imponente que era para correr las cortinas gruesas. En el momento de comenzar a hacerlo distinguió a lo lejos una figura de negro y azul eléctrico en la cima de un edificio aledaño al suyo.

Grayson los había visto…

Cerró las cortinas de golpe, Damian se le trepo en la espalda tumbándolo con su peso…

—¿Qué pasa…?—preguntó el chico, quizá percibiendo algo de su cambio de humor.

—Nada, sólo creo que olvide decirte Feliz Año Nuevo…

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Violette Moore—**


	5. Alas y Sangre

**.**

* * *

 **Alas y Sangre.  
(Shayera Hol/Talia al Ghul)**

* * *

 **.**

En algún lugar oscuro y remoto ella extendía sus alas y comenzaba a volar,  
el viento golpeaba su rostro, desacomodaba sus cabellos.

Cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar, pensaba que tenía compañía,  
hermanos de armas y hasta un amante en su cama  
pero todo acabó, cuando otros más levantaron sus armas  
y extendieron sus alas.

La convirtieron en traidora, más de uno la trató cual zorra  
y de los amigos, hermanos y conocidos,  
sólo vio la espalda y un arduo silencio.

Ella guardó sus alas y sintió el viento de nuevo,  
su cuerpo en caída libre hacia abajo.

La oscuridad la llamaba,  
eso y una amante dedicada.

Cabellos castaños, ojos de jade, labios rojos y pronunciadas curvas.  
Esa imagen fue la que le dio la bienvenida a su nueva vida.

Si los placeres mundanos no serían para ella,  
tal vez los profanos.

Chocaron el acero de sus armas, aquella empuñaba una espada,  
ella hizo refulgir su mazo y la sangre corrió, la pasión se desbordó.

Talía sabía de armas y de manipular instrumentos.  
Ella era una guerrera nata,  
llegada a la Tierra por mandato de aquel a quien creyó divino,  
el hombre que en su momento le obsequió un hijo,  
más al ser débil de espíritu y cuerpo,  
lo asesinó.

Por eso fue que se entendieron tan bien, porque amaban a quien no podían poseer  
y perdieron a quien creyeron merecer.

R'as arrebató al hijo de sus entrañas y Talía anhelaba venganza.  
Necesitaba alguien que se uniera a su causa, sangre espesa, alma ardiente,  
espíritu inquebrantable al igual que el de ella y con la capacidad de amar, entregar,  
perder, pero jamás olvidar.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Violette Moore—**


	6. Morpheus

.

* * *

 ** _Morpheus_**  
 ** _(Damian/Jon)_**

* * *

.

—¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Es un maldito antro-bar-gay…!

—¿Y tu problema con eso es…?—respondió el pelinegro pegándose de más a su rostro. ¡Odiaba que hiciera eso! Y lo peor de todo es que comenzaba a creer que Damian lo sabía y se aprovechaba de la situación para sacarle rubores innecesarios y en algunas ocasiones… _hasta erecciones involuntarias._ Conocedor de su fechoría el Demonio de diecinueve años de edad, sonrió con coquetería y comenzó a caminar en dirección del Bar.

—¡E…Espera! Yo no dije nada de estar de acuerdo con tu plan.—gritó a la vez que tiraba de su brazo para impedir que se moviera. Eran más de las doce de la noche, los bandidos que habían estado siguiendo por el ultimo par de horas, tomaron las bolsas con metanfetaminas y se metieron en ese lugar. Se suponía que ese era el territorio de Morpheus, el proxeneta y rey de las drogas más grande de Norte América. Red Hood llevaba meses tratando de detenerlo, pero su red de tráfico era tan perfecta que nadie lo delataba, ni hablaba de él a sus espaldas. Poseía la coartada perfecta, oculto en el lugar más íntimo y secreto. Su acompañante sonrió de nuevo, liberándose de su agarre y es que si bien, él era más fuerte que diez hombres juntos, nunca solía usar esa fuerza sobrenatural cuando estaba con Damian.

—Llevamos meses sin hacer nada divertido, anímate un poco Kent.

—¿Y qué pasa si…?—los ojos jade encima de los suyos. Verde turquesa fundiéndose con los aguas claras del mar de sus ojos. La sonrisa inicial del Demonio de Batman, había pasado de la camaradería a la seducción. Ojos alargados de pestañas gruesas que con la iluminación adecuada hasta hacían parecer que los llevaba delineados. No dijo nada, porque entre los dos pocas veces eran necesarias las palabras. Sintió su corazón acelerarse, el de Damián estaba calmo, podía escuchar sus latidos que nada tenían que ver con el alocado bamboleo de los suyos. Sus mejillas se incendiaron, la temperatura bajó…algo más abajo también se humedeció.

Sabía por los informes no oficiales y que escuchó de labios de otros héroes que todos los que entraban ahí, tarde o temprano se rendían a sus mas bajas pasiones, culpaban a las toxinas: feromonas, afrodisiacos, todo tipo de droga, inhalada, bebida o transferida a contacto. El aludido inicial, terminó tan caliente en su primer y única visita que luego de salir de ahí se folló a Arsenal hasta prácticamente quedar seco. Luego le vino una resaca terrible, ligera pérdida de memoria, febrícula y el deseo abismal de seguir durmiendo con el arquero.

Roy terminó por sacarle una muestra de sangre y enviarla a la cueva. Pésimo momento para hacerlo, pues en ese entonces su padre y él se encontraban con el Caballero de la noche y su hijo. El mensaje adjunto con la muestra de fluido describía lo anteriormente dicho.

Sudores, jadeos, deseo carnal insaciable…

Clark se enfadó con Bruce por no cuidar mejor a sus chicos, Damian y él salieron de la cueva. El único comentario que agregó su actual compañero de armas fue un escueto "Idiota" No hubo nadie más que quisiera corroborar o entrar en el lugar de los hechos. Tráfico de drogas y prostitución de menores no eran lo más alto en la lista de prioridades de los Justicieros enmascarados.

Volviendo al presente, Damian y su petulancia seguían desnudando su alma, descifrando su mente…de no ser porque era prácticamente imposible él hubiera jurado que sus gafas se habrían empañado.

—¿Qué pasa si, qué? ¿Nos rendimos a nuestras más bajas pasiones? Tú eres kriptoniano y yo carezco de tal debilidad humana. Somos los indicados para averiguar lo que sea que ahí pasa…—él dejó escapar aire helado por sus pulmones. Suave brisa que se convirtió en cristal e hizo enfadar a Damian.

—¡De acuerdo! Si eres tan gallina quédate ahí. Saldré en unas horas…

—¿¡Horas…!? —Damian ya no respondió, ni volvió. Le hizo una seña obscena con el dedo de en medio y luego se metió, engalanado como estaba en el a fila de entrada. Traje de saco y pantalón en color negro, camisa de vestir rojo fuego. Sus ojos contrastaban maravillosamente con el conjunto y por su parte, él vestía un traje gris Oxford con camisa color azul eléctrico. Pensó por dos segundos en la lógica de sus palabras. Muchas cosas que afectaban a los humanos no lo afectaban a él, como las bebidas alcohólicas y las drogas. Era la pareja perfecta para esta encomienda, sobretodo si ese idiota cometía la estupidez de ser tan soberbio como para dejarse abordar por otro caballero.

Diecinueve años, aunque ha decir verdad parecía de dieciséis, esa dulce y malvada inocencia no se había desdibujado aún de sus formas, podía engatusar a cualquiera, en específico a él y a multitud de féminas. Nunca hablaban de ellos, a pesar de que pasaban demasiado tiempo el uno con el otro. A veces quería creer que Damian lo pretendía, pues cuidaba de sus espaldas y espantaba a cualquiera que se acercara de más a su espacio vital. Luego creía que tan solo jugaba, pues en sus narices coqueteaba con personajes como Abuse y Nightwing.

Su hermano mayor era otro devorador de años, para estar rondando la treintena parecía un jovencito en la plenitud de los veinte. Como fuera, también había otros momentos en que le dejaba contemplar su cuerpo, casi desnudo para alardear de cicatrices y heridas que casi se cobran su vida.

¿Seducción? ¿Sadismo? ¿Erotismo?

Él había perdido el hilo de cual de todos era su favorito.

Solía soñar con él, vestido, a medio vestir y por supuesto desnudo. El lugar de sus sueños solía variar, pero por lo regular lo hacían en su alcoba. Él despertaba a mitad de la noche para descubrir que había estado soñando con Damián de manera tan íntima que logró volar hasta él y meterse en su alcoba. El demonio de ojos imposibles abría los ojos de súbito, preguntaba cómo o por qué estaba ahí. Le preocupaba la guerra, la muerte, la intervención de un nuevo villano, pero él no estaba ahí por nada de eso…flotaba hasta quedar a dos milímetros de él y tomaba su rostro entre sus manos…

—Tt…—Damian volvía a estar delante de él, y como en el sueño, él acortaba la distancia en torno a sus cuerpos y sostenía su rostro. —Tu padre diría que lo último que debes hacer si vas encubierto es usar tus habilidades delante de tantos idiotas, pero estás de suerte. La gente está más interesada en entrar que en ver cualquier cosa que pueda pasar. ¿Te arrepentiste? —preguntó a medida que él soltaba su rostro y se colocaba a la distancia políticamente correcta.

—¿Lo hiciste tú?

—Sabes perfectamente que estoy decidido a averiguar lo que pasa

—¿Y si se repite lo de Jay?

—¿Crees que no lo pensé?

—¿Y aún así, tú…?

—Mi misión en la vida es demostrar que soy mejor que todos los idiotas que adoptó mi padre, ahora si entro ahí pueden pasar dos cosas, que me terminé retorciendo dentro de un baño con un maldito extraño o que tú…

Llegaron al inicio de la fila, el inmenso hombre de color les pidió identificaciones. Damian solía mostrar como identificación la tarjeta de oro que le consiguió su padre. El sujeto sonrió y quitó la cadena roja para permitirle pasar.

—Señor Wayne… —su pareja estaba por dar el paso final cuando él tiró de su brazo con un poco más de fuerza y preguntó.

—¿Yo…?

—Te aprovechas…

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Violette Moore—**


	7. Completo

**.**

* * *

 **Completo**  
 **(Teen Titans)**

* * *

 **.  
(1)**

Sangre...

Siempre había sangre corriendo en el sueño.  
Él la veía hasta que salía de sus labios e impregnaba las manos de su asesino.  
Ese del que compartía el color de los ojos y también dolor, por ser hijo de una mujer que jamás los amo.  
Tal era el motivo de que tuviera sus puños asidos al cuerpo. El izquierdo aplastando la tráquea, para que el sonido de su voz, no alertara a sus compañeros. El derecho se abría paso por debajo de la cavidad torácica, subiendo en un ángulo doloroso hasta atrapar su corazón, lánguido, exhausto, pequeño en el interior de tremenda mano. Se desgarraba y desprendía de su débil tronco, él lo sentía, como la hierva que es arrancada a fuerza de presión de la raíz.

Su asesino, dedicado y morboso, no interrumpió su afán en ningún momento, sacó la mano ensangrentada en su totalidad y le mostró el corazón aún rebosante y caliente, lo estrujo cual racimo de uvas, permitiendo que un hilo de sangre cayera sobre de él. Sus manos obviamente ya no estaban sobre su cuerpo, él no respiraba, no hablaba, jadeaba o razonaba.

Únicamente observaba a aquel que comenzó a dar una explicación pueril de que necesitaba su alma. Su divina y exquisita sustancia para poder ser como él.

Un hombre completo, un asesino perfecto.  
.

* * *

 **.**  
 **(2)**

 **.**

Sangre...

Él la olfateó bastante avanzada la noche, olisqueó un poco antes de convencerse de que efectivamente lo que alteraba sus sentidos, era el olor fétido y óxido de la sangre fresca. Se transformó en un sabueso y comenzó a perseguir el rastro.

Raven acostumbraba dormir en su dimensión extraña, Starfire tenía el sueño más pesado de todos, pues confiaba de manera ciega en su avanzado sistema de seguridad y en lo referente al escarabajo, estaba libre esa noche. El rastro lo guiaba, sigiloso y letal en dirección del asesino profesional de los Titanes.

Suspiró cansado, comenzando a gruñir por lo bajo porque lo único que le faltaba a ese gusano efectivamente era eso, cazar en su casa. ¿Es que no respetaba nada? Tuvo que recuperar su apariencia humana para girar el pomo de la puerta, en cuanto lo hizo el olor lo golpeó de manera mucho más intensa. Aguzó sus sentidos, el olfato le decía "presa fresca" el tacto gritaba "date la vuelta" el gusto le recordaba el sabor oxidado y ligeramente amargo de la carne roja y la vista...Bueno, esa le mostraba una masacre en proceso.

Damián Wayne estaba aún sobre su cama, con las ropas de Robin y el pecho abiertos en canal, la sangre corría por todos lados, oscura y lustrosa, debido a la ausencia de iluminación en la alcoba, goteaba en algunas partes, justo por debajo de la enorme mano del sujeto que estrujaba en su puño, lo que sus ojos decían que era un corazón.

Sus instintos decían "ataca" el terror reclamaba "grita" las piernas querían correr, pero los oídos demandaron escuchar.

Ese hombre decía que al fin tenía lo que quería.

"Todo lo que eres, todo lo que fuiste, todo lo que alguna vez sentiste, querido hermano.  
Ahora estará en mi..."

.

* * *

 **.**

 **(3)**

 **.**

El grito que brotó de sus labios alertó al resto de Titanes en la torre, Starfire iluminó su cuerpo por completo y comenzó a volar en dirección del sonido. Al llegar, derribando la puerta de Damián en el proceso, encontró a Chico Bestia siendo sometido por un enorme sujeto vestido de negro, sus ojos refulgían como el fuego, pero no fue eso lo que más la impresionó, sino descubrir el cuerpo sin vida de uno de sus chicos. Quiso arremeter con todo lo que tenía en contra del invasor, pero los preciosos segundos de tiempo que perdió en el reconocimiento visual de Robin y el horror de saberse responsable de esto, le sirvieron al individuo para tomar a Garfield y arrojárselo encima. Desapareció por el marco arrancado de la ventana en dirección de la nada mientras ella revisaba con dedos temblorosos y aterrorizados, el estado físico del chico que a su vez, yacía bañado por cuantiosa cantidad de sangre fresca.

Buscó su pulso, encontrándolo apenas sensible al tacto, anduvo junto con él en dirección de la enfermería. Se odiaría por dejarlo a solas pero era más que evidente que no había nada que pudiera hacer por Damián. Una vez en el pabellón médico utilizó todas sus energías en traer de regreso a Raven, la hija de Trigon solía dormir en una dimensión alterna, su versión de Azarath dónde meditaba y oraba por las almas que sacrificó al sucumbir al deseo infantil de conocer a su padre.

La chica demoníaca regresó de inmediato, la oscuridad de su alcoba, lejos de lo acostumbrado, no le confirió la sensación de tranquilidad. Sabía que había problemas, lo sentía en el aire y lo aspiraba en el humor a sangre que se extendía por todos lados, pensó en los rostros de sus amigos tranquilizándose por Jaime ya que estaba en casa de su madre y por Kori, ya que había sido ella quien la invocó, voló en dirección de las habitaciones, la de Garfield estaba vacía, la de Damián…

—Por Dios…  
—¡Raven! Ven aquí de inmediato...—gritó Starfire desde el ala médica y ella se transportó para aparecer ahí enseguida. Garfield estaba en un terrible estado, no por las heridas que ya habían dejado de sangrar sino por su mente.  
—¿Qué sucedió? ¿¡Por qué Damián…!?  
—¡No lo sé…! —reconoció la Tamaraniana alterada. Su sistema de seguridad, no sirvió para nada, el entrenamiento del que tanto se vanagloriaba Damián no sirvió para nada, los instintos "animales" de Garfield, no sirvieron para nada y su conocimiento, capacidad de líder, sentido común….nada sirvió para nada.

Raven utilizó su magia para tranquilizar a Chico Bestia, se concentró en su cabeza, recuperando de él, las imágenes de lo sucedido. Cuando entró en la habitación, sólo pudo observar el rostro anegado en llanto de Damián, lo rojo de sus mejillas, lo torturado de su cuerpo, como boqueaba tratando de pedir ayuda, santificación o quizás…sólo quería, despedirse de alguien.

Garfield tembló de la cabeza a los pies, lo siguiente que vio, fue cómo el corazón de su amigo era arrancado del todo, ese hombre lo sostenía en el interior de su palma, susurrando palabras vacías, que hicieron eco en la mente de la hechicera y que decidió guardar para analizar después de que Garfield adquiriera la apariencia Lobuna que solía adoptar cuando perdía el control de si mismo y se entregaba a sus bajos instintos.

Esa Bestia de casi dos metros de altura y ciento ochenta kilos de peso, se abalanzó contra el agresor que devoró el corazón…como una fruta madura, lo introdujo en su boca y sonrió a satisfacción al regocijarse con su sabor. Garfield lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, pero aún así lo frenó. Era demasiado grande y fuerte, además de un asesino mucho más dotado que su amigo, lo disminuyó en dos movimientos, cortando los tendones principales con una katana. Garfield gritó, un sonido espantoso entre animal y humano, debió ser ahí cuando Starfire despertó, pues lo siguiente en la mente de Chico Bestia, eran los labios de ese sujeto manchados de sangre, la sangre de su amigo, su compañero de armas, el maldito, engreído y endiosado de Damián…

.

—Tenemos que decírselo a Batman. —comentó hija de Trigon poco después de haber serenado a Garfield. Kori intercambio una mirada dura con ella. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no quería decir que le gustara.  
—Intentaré primero con…  
—Debes llamarlos a ambos, Batman, Nightwing, quizá todo el clan de murciélagos.  
—¿¡Qué es lo que sabes!?—inquirió angustiada.  
—Su asesino lo llamó hermano…y eso que devoró, no era propiamente su corazón. Sino su alma…él quería su alma, para ser como Damián.

.

.

.

* * *

— **Violette Moore—**


	8. Vivo

**_Vivo_**  
 ** _(Damian/Jon)_**

* * *

 **.**

¿Cómo fue que llegaron ahí?

Se preguntaba Robin mientas el otro dejaba caer su osamenta sobre una estructura rocosa. Lo último que recordaba es que lo levantó en brazos y lo elevó por el cielo de modo que él, todo lo que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a su cuerpo y ordenarse no desfallecer.

Los enemigos que recién enfrentaron eran numerosos, tenían armas especiales, ninguna de las cuales llamó su atención hasta que vislumbró "balas de kryptonita" ese gusano de Kent apenas si podía controlar sus poderes de manera intermitente, si lo atacaban con eso estaría realmente jodido. Así que ha decir verdad, ni siquiera se lo pensó.

Él resistía bien los golpes y en cuanto al chico preferido del mundo, aguantaría el impacto de una bomba. Llamó la atención de todos, alardeando de su superioridad como siempre lo hacía, Jon levantó las cejas, escupió un escueto "esto no puede estar sucediendo" porque claro, ellos no lograban completar sus entrenamientos porque a él, no le daba su puñetera gana trabajar en equipo.

No podían acompañar a sus padres, jugar en las ligas mayores, eran los chicos de la banca, los que se encargaban de asuntos menores como tráfico de armas y trata de personas que era lo que justamente estaban impidiendo. En fin, les dijo a los matones que su cabeza valía diez millones de dólares. (Lo que no era del todo falso, si su madre volvía a lanzarlo al Mercado)

"Vamos, sólo tienen que tratar de atraparme" Jon lo llamó idiota, él sonrió por lo bajo porque el único idiota era él, por no darse cuenta que tenía un arsenal diseñado específicamente para aniquilar a los que eran como él.

La detonación los sepultaría, estaban en una zona desértica y propensa a deslaves, esperaba que todos quedarán bien muertos y la kryptonita disminuida en cuanto a su potencial para diezmar las capacidades de Jon, hablando de él ya estaba gritando que dejara de tomárselo a juego, tenían que detenerlos, apresarlos, si no cumplían sus órdenes ¡Sus padres esta vez, iban a matarlos!

Dudaba que el señor Kent pudiera llegar a asesinar, en cuanto a su propio padre, ya encontraría como que serenarlo.

"Dijiste que los civiles eran prioridad en toda misión, bueno al idiota de Kent se le acabó el polvo de hadas y era esto o permitir que le hicieran una salvajada"

Le llovió una tempestad de balas, su armadura estaba bien reforzada, pero no tanto en las piernas o cara, comenzó a cubrirse, los hombres a seguirlo, escaló una superficie endeble y por fin los tenía donde quería. Sacó la bomba, desplegó su cable metálico, Kent miraba anonadado varios metros por debajo, los pantalones rotos, las agujetas de los zapatos sueltas, los labios abiertos en un grito ahogado, supuso que al fin había visto la kryptonita.

Al sonido de la explosión muchos más se anexaron, los gritos de esos hombres, el sonido de las rocas, la voz de Jon...su plan para escapar del impacto no resultó tan bien porque uno de ellos lo jaló de las piernas y otro lo tomó por la espalda, había perdido también algo del oído pues la cantidad de explosivo era superior a lo que tenía supuesto. Entre el vaivén de la caída se limitó a cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer, rocas, tierra, humo, pólvora, era lo único que olía y lo único que importaba. Era divertido cavar su propia tumba, seguro que a Jay se le ocurrirían mil chistes de esto pero entonces, entre la locura y la cordura sintió una mano aferrándose a la suya.

¿Cómo llegaron ahí?

Se preguntó de nuevo, mientras aquel lo colocaba en las rocas y comenzaba a revisar su cuerpo, tenía heridas de balas, ninguna fulminante, solo algunos roces, besos de pólvora que pudieron cobrarse su vida, pero que una vez más no lo habían hecho. Jon lo despojó del antifaz y la capa, él se concentró en el rápido movimiento de sus manos, en el batir de su capa, estaba por alcanzar la inconsciencia pero eso no sucedió hasta poco después de que el chico, lo aferrara en un desesperado abrazo y agradeciera al cielo que él estuviera malditamente loco, pero vivo.

Tt, claro estoy vivo...-comentó y correspondió el abrazo, enredando los brazos y piernas en torno a las más delgadas y fuertes del otro, Jon atrapo su rostro entre las manos, pego su aliento al suyo. Él cerró los ojos, comenzaba a quedarse dormido y quizás fue un sueño o un capricho, pero sintió la humedad y textura de otra boca, retozando sobre la suya.

.

* * *

 ** _-Violette Moore-_**


	9. Morpheus End

**_Morpheus.—End._**  
 ** _(Damian/Jon)_**

* * *

.

El lugar estaba a rebosar de parejas masculinas de todas las edades y en diversa variedad de grupos. Para mezclarse Damián le recordó que era su pareja. No en el sentido profesional que hasta ahora habían estado usando, sino en el sentido platónico y de romance que a él le encantaría ocupar. Dudó sobre el cómo actuar o responder el Demonio de la seducción decidió por él tomándolo de la mano y comenzando a abrirse paso por entre las personas y las mesas del abarrotado lugar.

Se colocaron en una mesa alta de la zona VIP, la tarjeta dorada de Damián regularmente les conseguía los mejores asientos en cualquier lugar. Su padre estaba algo alarmado por eso, a consideración de Clark Kent ningún jovencito debería tener acceso a tantos privilegios y satisfacciones.

Un pelirrojo de ojos violeta vestido de negro les indicó la mesa además de ofrecer sus servicios, no solo para traer bebidas, sino para lo que ellos decidieran. Sus mejillas terminaron del color de la granada. Damián mencionó que chasquearía los dedos si a caso quería que se pusiera a cuatro patas y le hiciera una mamada.  
Esperanzado por la oferta ojos violeta se retiró aunque no sin antes tomar su orden. Martini seco para el Demonio, Bloody Mary para él. La música interna era estridente y los humores dulzones y fastidiosos, perfumes caros y corrientes, sudor sucio y maloliente, semen mezclado con saliva y algo de sangre. Ahí ciertamente se obraba de otro y eso lo estaba comenzando a incomodar.

Suspiró para sus adentros, recordándose que Damián parecía muy cómodo y conocedor de la vida nocturna —por no hablar de los placeres de la carne—. Su temperatura corporal aumentó de a poco, aunado a los latidos de su corazón, sus ojos perseguían al pelirrojo de ojos violeta, enfundado en ese traje tan ajustado que dejaba pocas cosas a la imaginación sobre lo bien trabajado de su trasero.

—Jon…—él hizo una pausa en su examen visual de Damian y se permitió razonar. Los ojos imposibles de Damián volvían a estar sobre los suyos pero las pupilas se dilataban de una forma que nunca antes había logrado observar.  
—¿Estás conmigo?—preguntó con voz gruesa y ligeramente pastosa. Los latidos de su corazón se incrementaron, él iba a tomarlo en brazos y sacarlo de ahí. La respuesta se le atoró en la garganta. Honestamente no era el mejor de los oradores cuando el escrutinio de Damián era lo que lo abordaba.  
—Por supuesto que sí, ¿P…por qué preguntas…?  
—Porque eres demasiado ingenuo como para notar, que varias miradas están sobre ti…  
—¿Qu…qué?  
—Este lugar, es para conocer parejas, para tener sexo y consumir drogas sin remordimiento…los caballeros que se ofrecen para todo tipo de "servicio" encajan con algunos rostros de personas desaparecidas…—a medida que hablaba, su respiración se aceleraba. Él estaba por perder la calma. ¿Qué sucedía en este lugar? ¿Cuál era el truco? ¿Quién ostentaba la magia? Usó su visión de rayos "x" para hacer un barrido general y tratar de encontrar dispositivos que esparcieran toxinas. No encontró nada. Damián continuó hablando.  
—Tengo una teoría ahora…  
—¿Y cual es esa?—preguntó preocupado, acercándose de más a su cuerpo. Las reacciones que mostraba honestamente le preocupaban, sudor frío, pupilas dilatadas, corazón acelerado, mejillas coloradas…  
—Los tres que están atrás mirándote como un pedazo de carne vendrán a abordarte…dudo que se detengan si no actuamos rápido.  
—¿Rápido, cómo…?  
—¿Estás conmigo, si o no? —preguntó de nuevo, mirándolo a los ojos. Él se ajustó las malditas gafas, iba a mandar al diablo la identidad secreta y salir con Damián rompiendo el techo de ese lugar, pero en lugar de eso respondió que sí. Damián sonrió de esa manera que parecía reservar para él cuando estaban a solas en intimidad. Sincera, dulzona…real. Luego se apoderó de su rostro, atrayéndolo al propio y besando sus labios…

Seca…

Su garganta estaba dolorosamente seca en el momento que Damián probó por primera vez sus labios, los intrusos, —si es que los había—. Nunca llegaron a abordarlos. Ojos violeta llegó con las bebidas pero las colocó en una esquina y después preguntó si les gustaban los voyeristas o querían una fiesta privada…Damián ya no podía responder a nada, su corazón latía desbocado, sus labios se abrían con desesperación en busca de aire y del contacto de sus labios. Fue él, quien pidió intimidad…  
—¿La iluminación está bien…?  
—¿Las velas…?  
—¡Sólo lárgate ya! —Damián escupió esa orden arrojándole su tarjeta dorada a la cara. Ojos violeta salió disparado aunque no sin antes correr unas cortinas de terciopelo rojo que les concedieron la falsa idea de intimidad.

Sus siluetas eran visibles a través de la tela.  
Concederían esa noche un espectáculo maravilloso de sombras.

Las velas, colocadas con elegancia y perversa maestría iluminaban sus cuerpos y trastornaban sus sentidos.  
Los de Damián al menos…  
Eran afrodisiacos. Todas las velas y los inciensos del lugar los despedían, combinados por las bebidas que obviamente debían estar alteradas, pero ¿Cómo no beberlas, si en lugar de portavasos lo que había era una tira de condones de diferentes sabores…? —Damián inhaló de nuevo, su temperatura de pronto le pareció exquisita, su piel preciosa. La arrogancia de su cara comenzaba a difuminarse a favor de una probada…

—Bésame de nuevo…  
—Dijiste carecer…—intentó conciliar a favor de protegerlo a él. Damián se colgó del cuello de su saco, lo atrajo a su rostro y reclamó sus labios. Él gimió involuntariamente en el interior de su boca. Recordándose la prudencia.  
Era menor por tres años, pero mucho más fuerte que él…  
No podía lastimarlo, no podía ultrajarlo…no podía…  
—De lo que carezco Kent, es de una maldita follada y tú también…sé como me miras. Y esos sueños tuyos, no lo son. Eres sonámbulo  
—¿¡Qué!?—Damián comenzó a arrancarle la ropa. El asesino no podía oírlo, pero él sí y sabía que su "función" estaba excitando a muchos por detrás de la tela…quiso detenerlo, pero sólo fue un pensamiento abstracto. Lo que en realidad hizo, fue levantarlo por las caderas y sentarlo sobre su cuerpo. Sintió el miembro erecto del chico enterrarse en su vientre, despertar su propio sexo. Damián respiraba entrecortadamente contra su cuello, él quería guardar esa imagen de él para siempre.  
—Han sido por lo menos seis veces las que vuelas a mi alcoba y te quedas flotando por encima de mi cama. La ventana ya ni siquiera la tengo. Tú la arrancaste del marco, mi padre la reemplazó aunque tuve que dar una torpe explicación de que la volaste hasta ahí porque te urgía que mirara tus logros en Pókemon Go!  
—¡Mientes…!  
—No lo hago, esa primera vez casi me sacas el alma de un susto. A la segunda creo que te esperaba y a la tercera, convencí a mi padre de quitar la maldita ventana. Le dije que aún eras un crío demasiado estúpido y gobernado por tus deseos infantiles…  
—Yo ya no soy…—Damián le arrebató la camisa y lo disfrutó con la mirada, pupilas dilatadas, labios, húmedos, hinchados de él…lo siguiente que le quitó fueron las gafas.  
—No, ya no lo eres…por eso quiero que me penetres…  
Cuando cedió, e hizo caso omiso de los que se masturbaban imaginando sus cuerpos, comenzó a desnudar a Damián quien suspiró a profundidad dejando que mas veneno despertara su libido e invadiera su cuerpo…  
—Estás seguro de esto…?  
—¿Piensas que me estoy haciendo más joven o viejo?  
—Pienso que cada vez…te pones mas bueno.  
—Pues eso no va a durar para siempre, llevamos años jugando al gato y al ratón y pese a que te provoco, tú no haces lo más mínimo por reaccionar…  
—Me trajiste a propósito…  
—Sabía que no permitirías que me entregara a otro cuerpo…  
—Eres el diablo.  
—Entonces santificame, con tu savia bendita.

.

* * *

 ** _—Fin—_**  
 ** _Violette Moore._**


	10. Garra

**_._**

 ** _Garra  
_** _(Dick/Damian/Thomas Wayne Jr.)_

 ** _._**

* * *

.

.

.

—Gray…son…

La súplica murió en su mente. Sabía bien que su acompañante no lo podía ayudar. Estaba atado de cuerpo entero, justo por delante de él. A una altura un poco mas elevada para que no perdiera detalle de su piel desnuda y expuesta, a merced de la maldita Garra.

Líder de la corte de los Búhos, hermano menor de su padre, obsesionado con Richard desde el momento en que lo despreció, al renegar de su destino y seguir la instrucción de Batman.

¿Su venganza?

Tanto para manchar el nombre de la familia que lo abandonó, como para lastimar al hombre que lo rechazó, era hacerse con él.

La manzana prohibida, el hijo de sangre, el más joven de los guerreros y también.

 _El enamorado de Grayson._

Aún no había una confesión por parte de ninguno de los dos. Pero a raíz del secuestro, algo entre los dos se desató.

Él se olvidó de los protocolos y juramentos, escapó al ojo vigía de su padre y fue por sus propios medios en busca del mayor.

Lo amaba, eso no era un secreto en su corazón. Lo admiraba, lo quería y respetaba. —¡Joder!— que Richard John Grayson representaba física y espiritualmente todo lo que él anhelaba.

Y lo encontró.

Al interior de un edificio abandonado.

Los maníacos en su mayoría son nostálgicos y en este edificio "Thomas" decía haber pasado los más tiernos años de su perturbada infancia. Cuando aún era un heredero, cuando aún le importaba a Martha. A él, le valió un carajo la triste historia de su vida e inmediatamente lo atacó.

Se enfrentaron con todo lo que tenían mientras Nightwing yacía ahí, postrado contra una columna y sin poder mover nada más que la boca. La sorpresa y el horror fueron notables en su rostro.

Le suplicó que se fuera, era peligroso. ¡¿Qué no entendía, que no quería matarlo?!

Quería hacerle algo mucho más profano, pero él era un niño, un incauto, no midió la consecuencia de sus actos.

Perdió.

Si su hermano mayor perdió, lógico era suponer que su destino era el de caer. Pero quería intentarlo.

Un asunto de hombría, superioridad, para demostrarle su amado que era capaz de salvarlo o quizás, el único que había hablado aquí era su ego.

Como fuera, el punto es que Garra lo derribó y tras dejarlo morado, lo siguiente en su lista de menesteres fue atarle los brazos por arriba de la cabeza. Él siseó, maldijo y se retorció como un loco. Nunca había sido una presa fácil de cazar pero empezó a preocuparse de más cuando Garra separó sus piernas, las elevó e igualmente las ató.

En ese instante, advirtió verdadera malicia. Toda su temple se desvaneció al momento de contemplar el gesto lascivo y retorcido de su captor. La sangre se congeló al interior de sus venas, Garra se desprendió de la máscara y acto seguido, tomó una de las navajas que llevaba en la indumentaria.

Carraspeó, el parecido entre él y su padre era notable. Los cabellos negros, los ojos azules, esa oscuridad que te cala hasta el alma. Se acercó a su cuerpo y comenzó a cortar sus ropas con ayuda de la filosa arma. Richard intentó negociar, le pidió que no lo hiciera, le daría lo que fuera, cualquier cosa, incluido él.

Todo lo que siempre había querido era a él.

—Error —respondió su agresor antes de que llegaran a la parte más tortuosa de la función.

Su uniforme de Robin fue abierto por el pecho, hasta el cinturón y de hecho, al momento de hacer su pausa, Garra le estaba desgarrando el cinturón. Él, estaba aterrorizado, totalmente paralizado. Había recibido golpes y torturas en el pasado, pero esto no sería como aquello. La demencia en los ojos azules de su "tío" le decían que haría algo más que magullarlo. Por eso Richard se rebajaba y luchaba contra sus ataduras hasta abrirse heridas en la piel.

 _"No lo hagas…"_ —pensó una ínfima parte de él.

 _"No vale la pena" "Puedo soportarlo, sin importar lo que sea"_

 _"El que siempre estuvo corrupto de los dos, soy yo"_

 _"El que debía sumergirse y perderse en la oscuridad. Siempre, yo"_

Thomas miró a su hermano con rabia, ira y rencor escapando de cada una de sus palabras.

—Te quise, como mi compañero de armas. El segundo al mando, no solo en la Corte, sino en mi cama y me rechazaste. Negaste a tus padres, escupiste a tu sangre. Tu destino era ser como nosotros, un hijo gris y sin embargo, hete ahí. Portando el uniforme que copiaste a mi hermano, siguiendo su ejemplo y es por ello que ni tú, ni él, lograrán salvarlo.

Es lo que más esconden, codician y precian. ¿No es así?

Bueno, yo voy a arrebatarle todo ese valor, hasta que me ruegue piedad, hasta que no quede pedazo intacto de su alma.

Dicho lo anterior, abrió su pantalón. No se desnudó, no era necesario hacerlo, tan solo extraer su miembro aún dormido. Le excitaba la amenaza, corromperlos, destruirlos. Él hubiera preferido no mirar, pero _¿A dónde más iba a observar?_ era como un acento visual, el grueso miembro naciendo debajo del oscuro bosque de su pubis.

Pasó saliva por la seca garganta y estaba seguro de que casi se desmaya. No lo hizo por la instrucción de asesino. Talía y R'as lo expusieron a toda clase de salvajada, excepto, las que tuvieran que ver con el acto carnal.

 _Era un príncipe en la tierra donde nació._

 _El hijo de un noble, en el lugar donde se quedó._

Aspiraba a tener algún día, su cama a rebosar de amantes, de todas las razas y edades. Justo como acostumbraban en la fortaleza de su madre, aunque de momento. Al que se quería entregar, para que le enseñara las artes de amar, era Richard y nadie más.

Se concentró en él por un par de minutos. Jamás lo había visto tan petrificado y aterrorizado, la piel pálida, el rostro en un rictus de indescriptible horror. Garra tiró de sus cabellos para demandar su atención. Aquello que se estaba temiendo finalmente sucedió. Con una estocada de la daga, su cinturón se rompió y con un movimiento de sus grandes y crueles manos, su sexo se desveló.

Tembló de horror e impotencia.

Vergüenza, de estar desnudo ante Dick. Su cuerpo frágil y pequeño, de adolescente que aún tiene que crecer. Seguía siendo lampiño y estaba seguro de que su tamaño y grosor daban mucho que desear.

Garra se divirtió con su cuerpo, manipulándolo para que Grayson tuviera una mejor vista de cada uno de sus recovecos.

La sangre se calentó en el interior de sus venas, todo lo anteriormente referido, mezclado con la idea de ser juzgado por el objeto de su adoración.

Dick ya conocía sus fisuras, muchas de sus cicatrices las veía en su día a día durante los entrenamientos y el patrullaje nocturno. Pero no sabía, que tenía un lunar demasiado cerca del testículo diestro, que la pequeña "cosa" se le doblaba un poco hacia la izquierda cuando hacía frío, que la piel morena que heredó a su madre, se oscurecía ahí abajo como su tuviera por costumbre tomar en su traje de Adán, el mejor de los bronceados.

No hubo demasiado tiempo para esos pensamientos. Su agresor dejó de jugar y lo comenzó a masturbar.

Resistió, ordenándose de manera mental, enfocarse en lo que estaba pasando.

 _"Violación a manos de un degenerado" "Demasiado parecido a tu padre" "Portador de la misma sangre"_

Sin embargo, era humano.

Era piel, sensación, instinto.

Por más que lo intentó, después de un rato los gritos de horror se transformaron en jadeos de satisfacción. Garra lo torturo hasta tenerlo enhiesto, duro y enrojecido como nunca en su vida.

Richard también padeció. Lo escuchó gritar y luchar contra sus ataduras hasta no poder más.

—¿Te gusta lo que hago?—preguntó el Búho con gruesa voz.

—¡NO! ¡CLARO QUE NO, MALDITO ENFERMO! —se retorció de nuevo, negando con fervor lo próximo que estaba a la eyaculación. Como si lo supiera, (y es que él creía que todos los degenerados siempre saben lo que están obrando) presionó la cabeza de su miembro, arrancándole un jadeo de lo más obsceno, líquido blanquecino escurrió a su punta, bañando su carne caliente y los dedos de su agresor.

 _Su honor, su orgullo y valía._

 _¿De qué servían ahora?_

De una puñetera mierda.

No reunió el valor para mirar a Dick a los ojos. Se sentía sucio y traidor a su amor.

Garra lo obligó a lamer el líquido entre sus dedos, el sabor le provocó repulsión y dolor de estómago.

No obstante, apenas estaba empezando.

La siguiente intrusión se llevó acabo por detrás, separó sus glúteos, lo penetró. Los gritos que escaparon de su garganta, desgarraban su alma al ritmo de las estocadas y en esta ocasión, si lo buscó.

Necesitaba verlo, rogarle, suplicarle.

Richard seguía exactamente como lo había observado, petrificado y con el rostro bañado en llanto. Las heridas que se abrió, al intentar rescatarlo sangraban, con toda seguridad, su trasero también sangraba.

Era virgen, era inocente, era un niño soñando con un beso y un encuentro íntimo.

Ahora, era nada.

Se desmayó en algún punto de la violación. Demasiado dolor, demasiado terror, demasiadas lágrimas en el rostro de su adoración.

Lo último que supo es que era masturbado y penetrado a un mismo tiempo, que mordían, lamían y chupaban la tierna piel de su cuello, que le abrían heridas y le arrancaban aullidos, más allá de la sumisión.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó, una vez más estaba siendo acechado.

Garra se había ido, sólo eran él y Nightwing.

Richard sollozaba a su lado y trataba de cubrir su cuerpo profanado. Le causo gracia, ternura, todo, que lo viera a los ojos como si fuera él, quien había fallado.

—No tenías por qué venir…—comentó el mayor, con voz rota. Era evidente que Garra lo liberó para que pudieran terminar de romperse los dos.

—¿Quién iba a encontrarte, sino era yo?—respondió con sinceridad y vergüenza en la voz.

—¿Le dijiste a Batman, vendrá a buscarnos?

—Él cree que estoy encerrado en mi cuarto.

—Tal vez, debiste…

—¡Quería encontrarte y lo hice! ¡No me arrepiento de nada! —Richard sonrió y lo estrechó.

El contacto le provocó temor.

 _Si lo rechazaba, si lo odiaba, si nunca jamás podía tenerlo en su cama._

—No voy a hacerte daño, sin embargo debes saber, que yo sí me arrepiento de algo. —se desprendió del antifaz y acarició su cara, el único lugar que ese demente no había probado era su boca.

Y Nightwing lo sabía, por eso lo besó.

Ínfimo, tímido. Él se derritió entre sus formas, disfrutó el contacto aunque duró lo mismo que un parpadeo. Se disculpó por haber esperado tanto, por querer que creciera para no parecer un degenerado. Quería protegerlo, consagrarlo. A sus ojos, aún era un niño, pero no más.

—¿Vas a quererme después de esto?

—Viniste a buscarme, de todas las personas en todo el mundo, el único que supo donde encontrarme fuiste tú... —lo besó en la frente y le sugirió dormir. Estaba a salvo, estaba con él ya nada ni nadie podría separarlos.

Y a pesar de tener sus reservas, lo quiso creer.

* * *

 _—fin—  
_ _ **Violette Moore.**_


	11. Broken

**.**

 **Broken**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

Sus padres dijeron que no debía sucumbir a los caprichos de su corazón, pero algo en él le atraía demasiado. Su ímpetu y soberbia, su generosidad y lealtad. Llevaba semanas siguiéndolo, oculto en su encierro.

No debería salir de la fortaleza, al menos no, hasta que descubrieran cómo arreglar, lo que pasó con su mente. Algo en él se rompió, su padre trató de explicarlo pero por más que intentaba no lograba entenderlo.

¿Se dividió en dos?

¿El ángel y el demonio?

¿Quién de los dos susurró en su interior que mirara por los monitores y averiguara lo que pasaba en el exterior?

Una batalla.  
Un combate de lo más épico. Ahí fue donde lo vio y algo en él despertó.

Lo conocía, sabía que lo hacía pero al romperse su mente, mucho de su pasado se perdió. Quiso salir a reunirse con ellos, él no estaba solo, le acompañaban otros que despertaban sus celos. No los quería cerca de él, que no lo miraran, que no lo tocaran, él era suyo.

Suyo.  
Maldítamente suyo.

Guardó en la memoria sus facciones, tanto delicadas como férreas, la luz de sus ojos, el sonido de su voz, lo grandioso de sus movimientos, el cuerpo ágil y pequeño.

Comenzó a acecharlo a través de las cámaras haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de su progenitor.

No debía sucumbir a los caprichos de su corazón, la oscuridad y el caos, los demonios se desatarían si desbordaba su pasión, pero ya tenía demonios susurrando que si no lo hacía suyo otros lo harían primero.

Había visto cómo miraba al guerrero de azul y negro, cómo se sonrojaba cuando la arquera se dignaba a verlo.

Debía detenerlo, estrecharlo, poseerlo.

Salió de su prisión de acero y cristal, las alarmas resonaron pero sabía bien que su padre tenía otras prioridades. Un pajarillo fue quién le susurró al oído.

"Esta solo, desprevenido, es el momento de que te acerques a él"

Su avecilla se sorprendió al verlo, primero parecía feliz, luego preocupado y por último aterrorizado, pelearon. Desenvainó su espada pero era nada en contraposición con el cuerpo de acero que poseía él, lo mismo sucedía con los ataques que le dedicaba, él se asombraba por cada movimiento nuevo que le demostraba.

¿A caso no era bello? El repiqueteo y el aleteo de un ave que no quiere que le corten las alas.

Él se las rompió porque no quería que se marchara. Lo llevaría a casa, mamá y papá se alegrarían al verlo. Ya no estaría solo, tampoco roto, él era la respuesta, llenaba el vacío sus ángeles y demonios decían que él, era su todo.

* * *

 ** _—Violette Moore—_**


	12. Sangre y Muerte

**.**

* * *

 **Sangre y Muerte**

* * *

—Para: _AlphaYue_ / De: _Violette Moore_ —

.

.

.

Estaba por salir el sol cuando se unió a él en el cementerio. Jason jamás entendería por qué lo hacia pero para él, era algo más que una visita a sus muertos. Se trataba de recordar sus memorias, celebrar sus muertes, en especial las de ellos. Sonrió de lado cuando lo vio colocar varios ramos de flores frente a su tumba, encender los inciensos y ponerse de rodillas para elevar una oración al cielo.

.

Hace tiempo que se lo advirtió. Si no iba a procurarlo y recordarlo su amor, dejaría que su tumba se secara y pudriera, que el nombre se desdibujara, junto a toda su historia. El mercenario se había tomado a broma sus palabras esa primera vez y las siguientes tres. No fue hasta que se cansó de esperar dos días completos para tenerlo en su lecho que notó, que lo decía en serio.

Él limpió y decoró las tumbas de su abuelo y su madre, también las de Hereje, Dusan, Nyssa. La de su amado, por estar destinado a ser un guardián de los Al Ghul, no debía colocarse dentro del mausoleo familiar, pero en cuanto decidió que sería con él, con quien uniría su destino, ordenó que la movieran. Yacía junto a la suya, aquella pequeña lápida piedra lisa que simplemente decía:

 ** _"En memoria del traidor._**

 ** _Amado hijo, temible enemigo"_**

Ni siquiera la tocó. Cuando su amado lo abordó para exigir que regresara a su hogar, pues los vientos helados lo terminarían por matar, se arrepintió de dar por vacías sus palabras. Él estaba vertiendo licor sobre su lápida, era más vieja que la suya, el acabado rústico, en la inscripción se leía:

 ** _"En memoria del torturado._**

 ** _Hijo perdido, inquebrantable guerrero"_**

Jason quiso saber por qué descuidaba su tumba. Tras cuatro años no había sucumbido a la tempestad, pero estaba cubierta de polvo, humedad y flores secas. Él se lo repitió. No tenía caso, si nadie más iba a recordar que existió.

—Tú sigues vivo Damian, también yo. Ninguno de los dos se quedó.

—Lo sé, pero es en la última parte donde te equivocas. Así haya sido por cinco años o algunos meses, los dos estuvimos muertos. Nos volvimos secreto, dolor y arrepentimiento. Tal vez nunca te lo dije pero tenía tres la primera vez que te vi.

Tú despertaste como un monstruo arrancado de la más cruel alucinación. Mi abuelo y mi madre querían usarte. Sin embargo, ella debía cuidarme y te enviaron a la isla donde años después, yo mismo habría de forjarme. Nyssa estuvo a cargo de tu entrenamiento, Dusan nos daba cuenta de tu evolución. No tenías recuerdos, tampoco consciencia, eras instinto y eso te convertía en el asesino perfecto. Yo no quería que fueras así. Después de todo, se suponía que aquel sería mi destino.

El hijo que algún día habría de volver a los brazos de su padre, el guerrero más formidable que jamás haya pisado la fortaleza de R'as al Ghul. Te busqué, dos años después de tu resurrección.

Efectivamente, no eras más que un impulso por huir de la muerte y yo el inocente tallo que querías destrozar con las manos. Luchamos, cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas bélicas pero algo en mi estampa te torturaba. La identidad del que te abandonó. El mismo rostro, los mismos cabellos, la misma sangre que sin piedad derramaste.

—No… —Jason se llevó ambas manos al rostro. Tenía vagos recuerdos del momento en que comenzó a recuperar su identidad y se concentró en abandonar la isla para cobrar venganza por lo sucedido. **_"El rostro de Bruce, el emblema de Robin, la sonrisa desquiciada del Joker, las manos impregnadas de sangre, más no era suya sino de un inocente y tierno niño"_** En sus memorias, él tenía la certeza de haber asesinado a ese chico pero no hubo masacre, sólo histeria. Damian se aproximó a él para hacerle saber que no había ninguna otra pena.

—Yo cubrí tu rostro con mi sangre, te llame **"Hijo de la muerte"** contrario de mi que solía ser referido como **"Hijo de la sangre"** —el adolescente imitó la acción como si abrazara el casco carmesí que desde hace años no lleva. Su amante evoca esa escena y lo comenta.

—El rojo…Tu sangre se volvió mi imagen. —Damian asiente y saborea las siguientes palabras.

—Juraste eliminar a quien te había asesinado y no volver a herir a ningún otro niño. Tú no me mataste. Las heridas que me abriste fueron superficiales, cortaste mi pecho y las palmas de mis manos. Después te arrepentiste y dijiste que todo lo que querías era **a una persona que te procurara, guiara y amara.** Yo te amé como el hijo al padre y admiré como el pupilo al maestro desde entonces.

Ambos queríamos lo mismo aunque tal vez, yo lo ambicioné tanto que hasta me morí.

—Te asesinaron. —pronunció Todd con profundidad y procedió a estrecharlo para acariciar su pecho. La cicatriz que se llevó su vida era la más profunda de las que habitaba ahí. Las que le abrió él, tan solo eran un recuerdo. El más preciado de todos, al igual que el momento de su resurrección.

—Nos asesinaron a los dos y por eso es preciso recordar nuestras tumbas. Tu regreso nos dio un motivo, el mío nos acercó. Si no fuera por eso, ¿te habrías atrevido a cortejarme y acecharme?

—No te acecho, te cuido. Si no hubieras muerto, seguiría haciéndolo desde las sombras.

—Jamás me bastaría con eso. Soy un chico por demás caprichoso y ambicioso. —los amantes se miran a los ojos y comparten un beso en este, el último día de los muertos. Se supone que antes de llegar el alba, las almas de quienes son recordados vuelven a beber, comer y celebrar con los suyos.

Lo que pretendía Damian al conservar las tumbas, no era precisamente esto. Sino demostrarles que ni toda la muerte, ni toda la sangre pudo acabar con lo más puro que habitaba en su corazón. Su identidad y deseo, su amor.

.

Jason termina de orar como cada año desde entonces, lo mira a los ojos, seductor, decidido, él humedece sus labios, hambrientos por probarlo. Sabe que antes de llegar a su lado, visitó las tumbas de sus padres. Él lo adora por eso, acepta su invitación a lo eterno, aunque no sin antes enseñarle la tira de condones que eligió para la ocasión. Profanar el campo santo, hacerlo frente a todos los que trataron de destrozarlos, es algo que lo excita demasiado.

Muerde su labio inferior del mercenario al abarcarlo, las manos de Todd se cierran a la altura de sus glúteos y presionan la superficie para levantarlo, él lo rodea con sus fuertes piernas. Aunque los años han pasado y ahora es mucho más alto que aquel, sigue prefiriendo que sea el mayor quien lo gobierne. El que lo rompa y le enseñe, de lo funesto lo excelso. Las tenues flamas de las veladoras no se apagan, ni el incienso se acaba, al contrario se inflaman. Sus muertos están presentes pero no son más una amenaza, tan solo eco, susurro, lamento.

* * *

 _—_ _27/Octubre/2018—_


	13. Luna Escarlata

**.**

* * *

 **Luna Escarlata**

* * *

—Para: _Elodia D. Dender_ / De: _Violette Moore_ —

.

.

.

Avanzó durante horas sin importar el cansancio o la tempestad. Su carga era valiosa, pesada pero se contentaba con la esperanza de poderlos encontrar. Admiró la puesta del sol, arrancó algunas flores congraciándose con su aroma, bebió agua del río, terminó su comida. Al llegar a la cima se detuvo a descansar sobre una enorme roca evocando cada momento íntimo, doloso y excelso.

El viento sopló contra su rostro, removiendo sus cabellos y arrancándole un susurro de lo más lastimero. Tan solo estaba ahí observando el cielo, la oscuridad de la noche y la luna que lentamente iba tiñéndose de carmín. Unas pisadas a sus costados lo pusieron tenso. En este bosque, nadie que no fuera una bestia, bandido o brujo se atrevía a entrar. Él no encajaba en las primeras descripciones, pertenecía a la última, pero estaba agotado después de tanto andar.

Colocó la mano izquierda en la empuñadura de su arma, una daga engarzada con joyas preciosas y encantamientos tan poderosos que la hacían devorar el alma del que cortara. No fue necesario desenvainarla, los que salían a su encuentro eran un par de lobos.

El primero más grande y peligroso que el otro. Su pelaje era negro con matices de blanco, los ojos aguamarina y las fauces feroces destilando sanguina. Su compañero apenas si era un cachorro, el pelaje del mismo color oscuro, sus ojos por el contrario, le miraban como un reflejo de los propios.

Sonrió aliviado, satisfecho, se levantó aunque los lobos temieron a su instinto y retrocedieron un poco, lo olisquearon, la luna en el cielo ya era totalmente roja, aullaron con voz ominosa y en menos de tres segundos transformaron sus formas.

Ahora tenía frente a él, al amor de su vida y al pequeñito que engendraron los dos en la misma endemoniada cima arrancándose las ropas ebrios de pasión, deseo, fervor.

Su cachorro, avergonzado por la desnudes de su piel correteó para arrebatarle la bolsa, traía ropas en diferentes tallas para él, cada que cambiaba Jacob crecía unos cuantos centímetros mientras que Jason seguía siendo el mismo, apuesto, intimidante, imponente, sexy _._

Sus labios permanecían manchados de sangre, al igual que las puntas de sus dedos. No cabía duda de que cazó antes de venir a encontrarlo. Lo adoró por eso, por procurar a su cría y protegerlo de las amenazas que seguramente él, ni había notado. Cazadores, asesinos, ladrones. Jacob terminó de vestirse y se abrazó a su cintura, el bulto en su vientre reaccionó por el tacto, de hecho saltó de emoción desde el instante en que percibió la presencia y el aroma de su progenitor. Siseó con un poco de dolor por la presión infantil del lobezno, Jason lo reprendió pero él no lo soltó.

Extrañaba a su hijo, a su consorte. -¡Siete meses en ausencia de él eran demasiados!- así que soportaría la insolencia de ambos chiquillos. Su esposo era más inflexible que eso y tras vestirse le arrebató al menor que cedió a su agarre totalmente aterrorizado.

—¿¡Qué está sucediendo!? —preguntó Jacob. Él se habría desvanecido de no ser porque su amado lo sostuvo con fortaleza. -Oh, maldición! ¡Jaden en verdad quería conocerlos!- rompió aguas, sus piernas se bañaron en líquido amniótico y sangre. Su lobo estaba rígido, lívido como la muerte, ahogándose con las palabras que no le gritaba. —¡No debió esforzarse tanto! ¡Debió esperar a que pasara la luna escarlata!

Él sabía que hacerlo era lo más coherente pero no iba a alumbrar solo a este niño.

Si Jaden era otro lobo, aquella sería su estampa y cualquiera que los escuchara u observara, no dudaría en masacrarlos. Él estaría agotado por lo arduo del parto, no podría conjurar un hechizo de protección y por eso es que vino a buscarlos. Jason debió intuirlo, le ordenó algunas cosas a Jacob que no entendió, su hijo hizo comenzó a irse, él se lo prohibió.

Necesitaba a su familia reunida, todas las partes de lo que él era.

—No te preocupes papá, cumpliré tu orden sin abandonar a mamá. —los ojos alargados de Jacob destellaron como esmeraldas. Jason palideció si es posible otro poco, lo presionó contra sus formas, haciendo que liberara el aire de sus pulmones. Desde que nació supo que había magia en él, no tan poderosa como la que dominaba pero bastaría para que cambiara la ruta del río y les trajera agua.

Funcionó. Jason lo recostó sobre el pasto, abrió sus ropas, separó sus piernas y ordenó al cachorro montar guardia. El trabajo de parto sería doloroso, más al tratarse él de un varón. Su magia hacía posible que concibiera, hace años que dominó el más profano de los conjuros. Se maldijo a sí mismo aunque no fue, hasta que conoció a Jason que se enamoró y prendó. Dejó que lo poseyera de las más deliciosas y funestas formas, que lo marcara y fecundara. Esta magia no tuvo éxito de inmediato, se requirieron años de preparación mental, mítica, de amarse mutuamente de manera incondicional. Que concibieran de nuevo, sólo hacía que lo amara más, le entregaría su vida, su valía.

—¡Quédate conmigo habibi! —Jason lo cortó para extraer al niño con su daga, era inofensiva al tratarse de la sangre de los Al Ghul. Él asintió a pesar de sentirse agobiado, quería escuchar su llanto, conocer su identidad, darle a beber de su pecho pero en serio creía que se iba a desmayar.

—¡Mírame a los ojos mami! —obedeció. Había terror en los transparentes ojos de su niño, le sonrió y mentalmente los llamó estúpidos. -¡No se iba a morir dando a luz a su segundo hijo!- Sólo estaba agotado. -¡No tenían idea de la cantidad de magia y de vida que se requería para formarlo!- Jason trabajó otro poco, escuchó al fin el aullido de su pequeñito y su cerebro se apagó.

Soñó con una manada de lobos. Los hombres lobo en edad adulta pueden manipular a voluntad la transformación de sus cuerpos, los cachorros no. Ellos suelen adquirir la apariencia lobuna con mayor facilidad en las noches de luna sangrienta y es por eso que los dos, se ocultaron en el bosque.

Jacob aún era salvaje e impulsivo. No dudaba del amor y la lealtad que dedicaba a cada uno pero con un bebé sería peligroso. Adoraba a su padre como a lo más sagrado, de hecho competían constantemente por ganar su afecto. Jason se inflamaba de orgullo al verlos, si tenían otro lobezno, él comenzaría a sentirse ridículamente solo y es que jamás podría experimentar lo que ellos sentían al ser uno con su ser primitivo. Era fascinante tener esa fuerza de espíritu en el cuerpo de su esposo cuando hacían el amor, pero el sexo no lo era todo.

Despertó cuando sintió regresar su magia, además de una succión adorable en la tetilla izquierda. Su consorte lo recibió con un beso que casi le arrebata el aliento, su hijo los calificó de obscenos. Él buscó la mano de Jacob al costado de la cama, mientras con la otra apreciaba la calidez, el peso y la forma de su cachorro, olía exquisito a esas flores diminutas y preciosas del bosque.

—Es una niña, amado mío. Una hechicera poderosa y hermosa, justo como tú. —miró a la criatura que succionaba totalmente embelesada. Jason tenía razón, era perfecta. La besó en la frente y después miró a su esposo con convicción. Al fin sentía que estarían completos, Jadelyn se encargaría de acompañarlo cuando ambos lobos salieran de cacería o tuvieran deseos de aullarle a la luna escarlata. Su familia sería temible, poderosa y longeva como ninguna.

.

.

.

* * *

 _—_ _27/Octubre/2018—_


	14. Kill Me

**Kill me  
** **.  
** _(Hit Girl / Robin)_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los cuerpos siguieron apareciendo por doquier cómo si se tratara de alguna especie de competencia (o cortejo) Kick Ass y Nightwing estaban exhaustos, no quedaban palabras de amenaza o consejo que pudieran dirigir a sus compañeros así qué, al cumplirse el tercer mes de encabezados en los periódicos que describían cuerpos torturados y cruelmente capturados, decidieron simple y sencillamente, dejarlos ir.

Se encontraron a la cima de un rascacielos. La Ciudad era Nueva Orleans, el barrio francés, la vista describía los linderos del muelle, dónde hace tantos ayeres comenzaron a llegar decenas de inmigrantes huyendo de la guerra o peste negra.

Se saludaron con un movimiento de rostro, la luna en el cielo, por lo menos era hermosa, transmitía paz; una que silenciosamente les decía que ese par no se llegaría a matar.

Estaban rotos, desequilibrados, se sentían traicionados y tremendamente solos. Furiosos desde que sus padres perdieron la vida persiguiendo su propia versión de venganza y aunque intentaban acompañarlos, corregirlos y comprenderlos, lo cierto es que no podían.

A ellos no los entrenaron desde el primer suspiro para ser letales y dejar de sentir empatía, estremecimiento, piedad. No que estuvieran totalmente perdidos. Kick Ass podía dar fe, del corazón tierno, las sonrisas sinceras y lágrimas transparentes de Hit Girl.

Nightwing podía pasar la noche entera hablando de cómo su hermano cuidaba de sus mascotas, lo perseguía cual sombra para evitar que sus enemigos lo asesinaran y jamás se permitía llorar porque sus lágrimas no eran esas, sino la sangre que derramaba en el campo de batalla.

Suspiraron, cada quién por su lado y fijaron la vista en el resplandeciente astro.

—¿En serio los dejaremos hacer de las suyas?—preguntó Kick Ass, pues tenía menos tiempo que el otro hablando con su compañera sobre "no asesinar"

—¿Qué otra opción tenemos? No sé tú, pero yo, ya me cansé de amanecer con más heridas de las que puedo contar.

—De acuerdo, pero si el encabezado de mañana, habla de cuerpos muertos y mutilados, tú te harás responsable, no yo.

—Robin no la dejará asesinar a nadie.

—Y tal vez eso debería preocuparte. A mi chica, no le gusta recibir un "no"

—Estarán bien.

—¿Por qué tan seguro?

—Llámalo espíritu navideño.

—Lo llamaré estupidez de un murciélago desterrado. ¿Si sabes que el índice de locura y suicidio aumenta en esta temporada del año?

—También el deseo de comenzar desde cero.

—Oh, claro. Comenzaremos en otra Ciudad, huyendo de las autoridades y sin poder descansar en paz, eso es un hecho. —Night lo dejó proseguir con su perorata fatal, estaba seguro de que sus pupilos, sólo necesitaban charlar _._

Ambos eran adolescentes con hormonas rabiosas y un sentido de la lealtad y justicia más retorcido que el de John Wick. Además, Kick Ass estaba en lo cierto. Era esa temporada del año en que las personas hablan de amor, fraternidad y algarabía sin final, pero sus padres los abandonaron, fueron a perseguir la muerte completamente solos, ignorando el hecho de que los instruyeron para ser sus soldados perfectos.

Debían estar a su lado, protegerlos, morir con ellos y era esa parte la que los estaba destruyendo. Las palabras y los castigos salían sobrando porque nadie más sabía cómo se sentían por dentro. Necesitaban llorar, sangrar, _despedirse_ cómo solo los desamparados saben hacerlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Del otro lado de la Ciudad, al interior de una bodega de la zona industrial, ambos chicos se enfrentaban en caótico duelo. Los cuerpos a su alrededor estaban inconscientes y más de uno aparentaba estar muerto. Por el momento, eso no le interesaba a Robin, estaba más entretenido tratando de impresionar (o superar) a la belicosa mujer de cabellos púrpuras y entallado traje negro; era pequeña de forma pero peleaba como toda una deidad.

Macaria, la hija menos reconocida de Hades, aquella diminuta, encantadora y silenciosa dama, capaz de entregar la más piadosa de las muertes.

 _¿Era eso lo que quería? ¿Morir de una puñetera vez? ¿Apaciguar los gritos de su desgarrada alma? ¿Encontrar a alguien digno de arrancar su último aliento?_

No lo sabía, pero aquella distracción le valió un corte de su espada en la mejilla diestra, recordó a su madre (igualmente muerta) y Dios sabía que jamás había dejado de pensar en su padre.

Hit girl se burló de eso. La caída del gran murciélago resonó en todo el mundo, pero él también era un capullo y no bastó más que un poco de hackeo en la red (la primera vez que se encontraron en el calor de una batalla entre traficantes de armas) para saber quién era ella y a qué personalidad debía sus talentos.

Big Daddy estaba extinto, de la manera más cruel pues al haber vivido como eligió, ni siquiera mereció ceremonia o sepultura. No haber podido dedicarle una oración o tener una tumba qué visitar, debía doler cómo el infierno, aunque qué iba a saber él, sobre los sentimientos de una mujer que ni siquiera parpadeaba cuando intentaba abrirle el esternón en dos.

Limpió la sangre de su rostro y se levantó para continuar la refriega.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hit Girl no sabía si Robin era consciente de la sonrisa en su rostro cada que sus armas chocaban o del brillo en sus ojos cada que uno de los dos caía y jadeaba. Ella lo sabía porque le desgarró el antifaz y por lo menos ya sabía que sus irises eran verdes y misteriosos. Por segundos parecían ser los ojos de un loco, pero después reflejaban a un ser increíblemente roto.

Eran el mismo par de ojos muertos que contemplaba en el espejo todo el tiempo.

¿Y cómo no iba a ser? Si ambos fallaron en su más importante misión: proteger a aquellos que los trajeron a este mundo, los forjaron y criaron.

El chico la derribó esta vez y el filo de su espada alcanzó a cortarle algunos cabellos. Sabía que pudo cortarle el rostro, devolverle la cicatriz, pero quizás apeló a su vanidad. Eso la enfureció y la orilló a invertir la posición de sus cuerpos asestándole un buen rodillazo en la entrepierna. Robin ni siquiera siseó de dolor, tan sólo escupió un poco de sangre y vació sus pulmones al sentir su peso completo sobre el cuerpo.

Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente y estaban convencidos de que sus "niñeros" por fin decidieron dejar que se sacaran los sesos. No era eso lo que quería hacer con él.

Al menos no, en este momento.

Por los meses pasados había comenzado a sentirse libre y recordar lo que había sido entrenar junto a Big D; con Robin no tenía que medir la fuerza o dirección de sus ataques, él se anteponía al dolor, sabía de combate lo mismo que D, pelear a su lado era cómo estar con su padre una vez más.

Claro que el calor en su pecho no se parecía en lo más mínimo, reconocía las diferencias entre ambos, comenzando por la proporción e intención. Robin era más piadoso y condescendiente de lo que su padre alguna vez fue. No lo llamaría cruel, (cuando se lo compartió a Kick Ass, el imbécil se sintió aliviado de que ya no la sometiera a todo ese daño)

Big Daddy no la estaba lastimando. Él era un visionario, la preparó para que nadie le hiciera daño.

Lo mismo hicieron con el pajarillo que se retorcía bajo su piel.

Nightwing era todo un bocazas y sus informes sobre él, estaban llenos de advertencias. _"Jamás tuvo infancia, conoció la piedad o aprendió a interactuar con otro ser humano"_ quedaba claro que luego de un rato bajo el ala de su nuevo amo se había suavizado o tal vez, ya estaba harto.

—Termina el trabajo. —ordenó. Su voz desapasionada y hueca, le instaló un sabor amargo en los labios. _¿Así que era esto lo que le esperaba luego de pocos años soportando el dolor?_ Buscar a alguien que terminara con su sufrimiento, patético.

Resopló y se levantó.

—Termínalo tú mismo. —comentó dándole la espalda y comenzando a acomodar sus ropas. Iba a llamar a Kick Ass para saber dónde estaba y obligarlo a llevarla a cenar.

—Pensé que no temías asesinar. —comentó en el mismo tono de voz que le calentaba la sangre porque no se le ocurría nada más deprimente que un guerrero que ya no quiere pelear. Volteó a verlo, esta vez sin el antifaz. Le tenían sin cuidado las identidades prestadas pues quería que entendiera muy bien lo que le iba a gritar.

—Eso no sería asesinato. ¡Tú quieres que alguien te mate, pero no cualquier persona o de lo contrario hace meses que estarías acabado! Deseas una muerte honorable como la de tu padre, pero sus aliados te arrebataron a aquel que te lo quitó.

Diezmaste las calles de Ciudad Gótica llenando los callejones de sangre y las cárceles de delincuentes, cuando no quedó una sola persona que no temiera a tu nombre o presencia, Nightwing te sacó de ahí, pues para la policía eres más demente y peligroso que todos ellos juntos.

Ahora, por si no te has dado cuenta. ¡Yo no soy tu hada madrina! No voy a usar mi espada como varita mágica y entregarte a los brazos de tu adorado padre. Tan solo me divertía contigo y pensaba que tú también lo hacías.

Me equivoqué.

Ya me parecía extraño que "esto" estuviera saliendo tan bien.

—¿Esto…? —preguntó el chico en ausencia de antifaz. Señalando el caos de cuerpos diseminados por doquier. Cuatro definitivamente estaban muertos, pero imposible resultaba saber si los sacó de combate ella o él.

—Volver a ser yo. —respondió, recuperando la apariencia prestada, limpiando la sangre de su espada.

—Tú no eres esto. —comentó con seguridad en la voz, mirándola a los ojos de una manera que le impresionó. —Si lo fueras, yo ya estaría muerto.

—¿¡Qué…!? —gritó. La sonrisa ladina volvía a estar sobre su rostro, la sangre en su mejilla había dejado de emanar. _¿A caso esta era su idea, de alguna especie de lección?_

Ahora sí que lo iba a asesinar.

—Te seguí algunas noches. Sueles observar a las familias a distancia, disfrutar las malteadas de frambuesa y aunque te resistes a comprar, sé que te gustaría coleccionar todo lo que pudieras pagar de Hello Kitty

—¡Criminal! ¡Voyerista! ¡Demente!

—Yo me describiría más bien como un vigilante curioso y sigiloso.

—¿Entonces todo esto de luchar por el territorio? ¿Competir por quién era el mejor justiciero en vísperas de navidad?

—Nada en particular, tan solo me recordaste a mi madre. También era implacable y letal.

—¿Ella habría terminado el trabajo?—cuestionó en referencia a su diminuto desliz. Ese deseo fatalista ardía en su interior, ella no lo inventó, pero Robin parecía estar conforme con eso. Abrazar la muerte o continuar existiendo, le daba perfectamente igual. Lo criticó, aunque a decir verdad, ella se sentía de la misma manera. Buscando un propósito, una señal, intentando ser una chica normal.

—Se habría contentado con dejarme una cicatriz de la que jamás me podría olvidar.

—De acuerdo. —Hit Girl se aproximó a él, guardó la espada larga y tomó una daga. Le ordenó quitarse el guante izquierdo, Robin obedeció y así ella pudo cortarlo a lo largo de toda la palma, una herida bastante profunda y cuya cicatriz, le recordaría el gran imbécil que era, cada que lo quisiera volver a intentar. —Cuando yo pierda el rumbo y desee que un encapuchado demente me borre del mapa, déjame una marca exactamente igual. —ordenó mientras le vendaba la herida con un trozo a cuadros de su falda tableada. Robin asintió, tratando de ocultar el bochorno de sus mejillas con la sombra de sus cabellos.

—¿Y ahora nos despedimos? —preguntó intentando sonar indiferente cuando ella sabía que no lo era. La despedida sólo podía significar regresar con sus mamás sustitutas y era demasiado temprano para eso.

—Dijiste algo sobre hamburguesas, malteadas de frambuesa y Hello Kitty

—No recuerdo haber mencionado lo primero.

—Hay un restaurante de comida rápida que reúne esas tres características, no muy lejos de aquí.

—Con una condición. —respondió comenzando a quitarse la capa y el resto de la identidad prestada, debajo de las ropas de héroe llevaba un traje negro totalmente adherido a su esbelta figura, era más bajito y delgado de lo que creyó. Ella también se quitó el uniforme, conservando lo estrictamente necesario, es decir: una camiseta de tirantes y la falda tableada que ahora estaba sumamente corta, los colores volvieron al rostro del chico.

Ya había visto una reacción similar en Kick Ass, pero pobre del ingenuo que se quisiera propasar.

—¿Vas a pagar la cuenta? No será necesario, robé el dinero de todos los pobres diablos que están aquí tirados.

—Quiero conocer tu nombre, el mío es Damian.

—Mindy y si sigues mirando mis piernas y acabarás muerto.

—Ah, pero ya pudiste matarme y te arrepentiste.

—No abuses de tu suerte, chico pájaro.

—Apelaré a un milagro de navidad.

 **.**

* * *

 ** _—Violette Moore—  
_** _Dedicado a:_ ** _Lady Wayne al Ghul._**


	15. Lobo

**_._**

 ** _Lobo_**  
 _(Conner/Damian)_

 ** _._**

* * *

.

.

.

La primera vez que lo vio, eso fue lo que pensó. Una criatura tan angustiosa y desesperadamente sola, que se defendía con uñas y dientes antes de mostrar debilidad o permitirse un ligero atisbo de humanidad.

Lo miró a considerable distancia, eso es verdad. En aquel entonces, aún tenía su interés puesto en Red; lo sucedido entre Timothy y él, fue lo mismo que aconteció con Richard, Megan o Wally. El paso del tiempo, ese que con él era tan cruel que ni siquiera se atrevía a dejarlo crecer.

Resopló, tirando de sus cabellos con frustración, mirando las imágenes que ofrecía la cámara satelital. _—¿Así que esta sería su historia sin final?—_ Al igual que Batman, estaría condenado a conocer a sus pajarillos para forjarlos, motivarlos, _amarlos y simplemente dejarlos._ Se negaba a aceptarlo, pero luego de los últimos años, era evidente que algo en el nuevo Robin lo estaba llamando. Él no maduraba como sus hermanos, no se integraba, sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara, no funcionaba.

Aún escapaba a mitad de la noche con sus ropas civiles para buscar peleas clandestinas en callejones mal iluminados. Si se quitaba el traje de vigilante era para acabar noqueado o no mancillar el buen nombre de los Teen Titans.

Los puños sangrantes y las ropas rasgadas parecían ser su eterna marca, Beast Boy y Escarabajo ya se habían dado cuenta de lo que hacía, pero los dos preferían mantener su distancia antes de buscarle pelea al hijo de Batman.

Su bélica danza lejos de amainar, noche con noche empeoraba. Los súbditos de su abuelo y madre creían que se acercaba el momento de que regresara con ellos, la muestra de eso estaba en esto:

Hordas de asesinos enviados desde Nanda Parbat para no concederle un segundo de paz. Sus guardianes se habían ido, uno a uno estúpidamente desaparecidos.

Timothy aún vagaba en aquella dimensión desconocida, Richard perdió su identidad a causa de una bala perdida, Jason se perdió a sí mismo en el momento que falleció el único hombre que lo hacía creer en sí mismo y en cuanto al murciélago. El gran hombre o el estúpido de su padre, una y otra vez lo alejaba.

No era su culpa, su corazón guardaba sombras más oscuras de las que flotaban en el universo. Por supuesto que lo sabía, él se había perdido algunos años viajando por constelaciones, buscando algún otro lugar al que pudiera llamar hogar.

Jamás lo encontró.

Al igual que los lobos era territorial, regresaba constantemente a su hogar, para preservar su historia, proteger su camada y este chico que seguía levantándose a pesar de tener todos los músculos sangrantes y dolosos, también lo hacía.

.

.

.

Conner dejó su puesto de vigilancia y subió a su Jet personal para prestarle una mano a Robin; ya ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie, pero eran tan obtuso, orgulloso ó estaba tan decidido a no ocasionar la muerte de ningún otro, que no pedía auxilio.

A consideración suya merecía una oportunidad, porque no era su culpa que sus ancestros lo pusieran en este lugar, qué uno decidiera que sería justiciero y el otro dispusiera qué debía ser quién levantara el infierno.

Lo alcanzó pocos segundos antes de que terminara la masacre y utilizó su cuerpo como una sorprendente coraza, la espada con que pretendían ultimarlo se quebró en multitud de pedazos, los asesinos estaban anonadados, al igual que él. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, sus labios expulsaron algo que ni siquiera entendió.

Lo estrechó con afecto y cuidado, cómo había hecho con cada uno de sus hermanos; advirtió las similitudes y diferencias entre él y ellos. Su cuerpo era mucho más pequeño y ligero, su piel más morena, sus ropas ocultaban más cicatrices de las que pudiera concebir en alguien tan tierno ó con una historia tan trunca.

Luego, cuando los asesinos comenzaron a arremeter lanzando flechas en llamas y lanzas con lianas, hizo acopio de su visión especial, inició algunos derrumbes e incendios que les permitieron escapar.

Nunca fue su intención participar en su guerra, tan solo quería llevarlo a dónde ya no sintiera más amenaza o dolor.

Su fortaleza de la soledad, el lugar dónde lo vio.

.

.

.

Robin siguió inconsciente todo el camino a casa, revisó sus signos vitales, había perdido considerable cantidad de sangre pero le inyectó una ampolleta experimental. Se suponía que podía reparar heridas internas sin necesidad de intervención quirúrgica.

Una vez arribaron, limpió la sangre que ensuciaba su rostro, acomodó sus cabellos y consideró cambiarlo de ropas pero recordó, lo celosos que eran los Robin's con su identidad. Lo acomodó en su cama y buscó en sus suministros para comenzar la transfusión de líquidos y sangre. Dormido parecía un angelito, fácil le resultó comprender la fascinación que tuvo Richard por él, los celos irrefrenables de Timothy, la protección que Jason ofrecía a pesar de que sus caracteres chocaran.

Le concedió intimidad y salió a explorar su lugar.

Un bosque nevado, bastante aislado de la civilización pero con tecnología de punta por cortesía de Lex Luthor, desde ahí podía ser un vigía, un fantasma y acompañar a quienes quería. Todos lo habían olvidado o suponían que se encontraba muerto, perdido en aquella dimensión con su antiguo amor.

Timothy jamás correspondió. Lo que para él era ilusión, para el otro no fue más que una noche de pasión.

Se quedó hasta donde desaparecían sus pies en la nieve espesa, la temperatura gélida no le afectaba pero sí mojaba sus ropas y eso le fastidiaba; después de un rato, los lobos advirtieron su presencia. Su mejor amigo, aquel que rescató hace tantos ayeres, fue el primero en darle la bienvenida.

El tiempo también había sido inclemente con él, su cuerpo seguía siendo impresionante y bello pero en su pelaje y en sus ojos, advertías su sabiduría y cansancio. Olisqueó el aroma de Robin que había quedado impreso en él, gruñó con advertencia y molestia, él le hizo saber que no era una amenaza, tan solo era un grito que ya nadie estaba escuchando.

.

.

.

Cayó la noche con su suave manto, alimentó a los lobos con unas cuantas presas que cazó para ellos, encendió una rudimentaria hoguera y contempló la luna pensando en eternidad. Ella también parecía ser la misma luego de todos estos años, congelada en el tiempo, sin opción a escapar. Suspiró cuando todos los lobos a su alrededor se tensaron y levantaron sus osamentas en posición defensiva.

Robin apenas si se había cubierto con la manta que le colocó sobre las prendas guerreras, su ceño estaba fruncido, la espada en sus manos, pero al ver a sus compañeros qué gruñían férreos se tranquilizó.

—¿¡Qué estoy haciendo aquí!? ¿¡Quién diablos eres tú!? —preguntó mirándolo de arriba a abajo, buscando identidades sin encontrar ninguna. Supuso que luego de años sin usar el emblema de Superman o recortar su cabello y barba, parecía algo así como un demente. Sonrió y le dijo que no era nadie, tan solo un guardián que escuchó su llamado.

—Tt… Eso es estúpido. ¡Yo no pedí la ayuda de ningún súper humano!

—Tienes razón, pero no me refiero a tu voz, lo que escuché fueron los latidos de tu corazón. —se acercó a él y cómo con los lobos empleó un paso lento y lo animó a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Robin retrocedió un poco, pero era inteligente y finalmente lo reconoció.

—¡Eres el experimento de Luthor! ¡Su maldito clon! ¡Se suponía que tú y su estúpido equipo estaban muertos! ¿Red Robin te envió, no es cierto? ¡Puedes decirle a ese imbécil que no necesito que él, ni ninguno de sus amigos me rescate! —resopló y algo en su semblante debió decírselo todo ya que palideció.

—Yo no estaba con ellos cuando sucedió. Tengo una especie de "situación" con Lex Luthor y no pude ir a ayudarlos.

—¿¡Qué clase de situación!? ¿Entregaste a tu equipo para poder hacer las paces con Luthor?

—¿Paces? ¡El demente instaló una sentencia de muerte en mi corazón! Si no permanezco aquí cómo su fiel perro la detonará, si no obedezco cada uno de sus mandatos explotará, si intento asesinarlo igualmente sucederá. Es…en cierta medida esperanzador ¿Sabes? porque el detonador está sincronizado con los latidos de su corazón y cuando expela su ultimo aliento, el mío también cesará.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio...—comentó mirando su pecho con horror, cómo si pudiera ver la diminuta bomba abrazando su esternón.

—Lo hago. Por eso, cuando me liberó y escuché en las voces de todos lo que sucedió, preferí que creyeran que me había ido con ellos. ¿¡Qué más podía hacer, buscar a la JL y darle la oportunidad a Luthor de volarlos conmigo!?

—¿¡Eso querías que me sucediera!?

—¡NO! Aunque por la forma en que persigues la muerte, no creí que te ofendiera.

—¡Yo no persigo nada!

—Porque crees que ya no queda nada, pero es mentira. Jason, Bruce, Richard, incluso Timothy volverá, tarde o temprano sé que lo harán. Sus heridas no los destruyen, los fortalecen al igual que a ti. Llevas peleando solo todo este tiempo, tal vez sea momento de descansar.

—Madre no dejará jamás de buscarme. Ya tengo edad para liderar la orden, comandar sus ejércitos, llevar al mundo a una nueva era.

—Pero no es lo que quieres…—el comentario referente a su edad le conmocionó un poco. Aún seguía pareciendo un chico de trece años cuando lo cierto es que tenía dieciséis. _¿Qué había de raro en él?_ Eran los efectos del pozo del Lázaro _, ¿no es cierto? ¿Cuántas veces falleció antes de ser entregado a los indiferentes brazos de su padre? ¿Cuántas más moriría, si seguía luchando contra su destino?_

—¡Yo no quiero nada! ¡Sólo que me dejen en paz! —gritó furioso al advertir la manera en que lo observaba. Ocultó su rostro con la capucha negra, su antifaz había desaparecido, lo mismo que los guantes y el cinturón de herramientas. Estaba molesto pero en paz.

—Bueno, si no te metes en mis asuntos, yo no me meteré en los tuyos. Dudo que alguien sea capaz de encontrar en este lugar. La temperatura y altitud no permiten la exploración, además están los sistemas de seguridad de Luthor Corp.

—¡No necesito tu caridad!

—Bien, porque no te la estoy ofreciendo. Tendrás que salir a cazar tu propia comida, recolectar agua, si no te queda mi ropa, igual lo tendrás que solucionar.

—¡Los asesinos sabrán que me ayudó un Súper Humano!

—Sólo si quedó con vida alguno que pudiera contarlo.

—¿Qué…?

—Cómo dije, escuché los latidos de tu corazón. Tú deseabas ser salvado, al igual que lo desee yo cuando me torturaba ese degenerado, por mi nadie vino, por ti lo hice yo. Tampoco te creas tan especial, estoy familiarizado con la sensación de no querer seguir los pasos de tu creador.

—Tt…¡Tú saliste de un laboratorio!

—Por lo que contó Red Robin sobre ti, lo hiciste también. Escucha, sé que no tenemos la madera para ser la misma clase de justiciero que son ellos, pero tampoco poseemos el mismo deseo de conquista y dominación que la orden de los asesinos o Lex Luthor, yo intento hacer las cosas a mi manera.

—¿Escondido? —preguntó llevándose las manos al rostro para calentarlas con su aliento. Él le indicó con un movimiento de rostro que se acercara a la hoguera. Obedeció, los lobos aún tenían sus reservas, pero debieron confiar en él ya que no lo agredieron.

—No me escondo, lo espero. Cuando vuelva Tim sé que lo arreglará. —le ofreció un poco de carne que ya se había cocido, el chico rumió algo sobre ser vegetariano.

—Oh, bueno. Supongo que puedes seguir a los conejos y ver si se alimentan de algo.

—Vas a matarme de hambre ¿Cierto?

—Según Red, puedes sobrevivir cuatro días sin probar alimento alguno.

—¿Sí entiendes que no es el hombre más inteligente del mundo?

—Ahhh…¿Entonces quieres devolverme el favor? Porque un movimiento en falso y ¡Boom!

—Tt…

—Eso pensé.

—¿Cuánto llevas en este lugar? —preguntó disculpándose con el pobrecito animal que se iba a tener que tragar. Necesitaba renovar fortalezas además de entrar en calor.

—El mismo tiempo que llevas tú, luchando contra el destino.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Llámalo intuición o un excelente equipo de observación. Esta fortaleza es en realidad, una inmensa base de espionaje, diseñada por Luthor para apaciguar las aguas de su paranoica existencia. Puedes observar a quien quieras a través de su computadora personal, cámaras externas o teléfono celular. Para hallarlos basta con escribir su nombre. Claro que yo, no me atreví a poner el tuyo, pero por nostalgia o tradición, solía escribir: Robin.

A veces los veía a los cuatro; tus hermanos en sus nuevos trajes, pero supongo que la base de datos sabe quiénes fueron ellos. Luego, fueron desapareciendo hasta que solamente aparecías tú.

—Todos colgaron las capas. ¿Qué patético, cierto?

—Me inclino a creer que conservaste la tuya por ellos.

—No los adules tanto, el único que me interesaba era Dick.

—Lamento tu pérdida.

—¡No está muerto!

—Pero a veces desearías que así fuera. —Robin hizo ademán de querer irse a los golpes, sus lobos le advirtieron permanecer en su sitio. Él comentó que sucedía lo mismo con sus amigos. Saberlos vivos pero no poder ir a su encuentro era de lo más doloroso. Escuchar qué en sus conversaciones ya no formaba parte más que de un débil recuerdo, lo llevaba a desear odiarlos, pero ¿Cómo podría? si tan solo fue una figura inalterable en sus vidas, justo como la luna.

—Timothy siempre hablaba de ti, si algún día regresa, lo hará por ti...—el chico volvió a cubrirse con la capucha, incómodo por la reciente demostración de empatía. Asumió que estarían bien por ínfimo o intranscendente que resultara este momento, quiso creer que todo saldría bien.

.

.

.

 ** _—Violette Moore—_**  
 _Dedicado a:_ ** _Kimicornio._**


End file.
